Colourful Birds (Sourcefed Fanfiction) (Maude Garrett x Sam Bashor)
by endlesshills
Summary: Sourcefed fanfic shipping Sam Bashor and Maude Garrett. A fanfic based on "Co-Workers read fan fiction." Sourcefed / SourcefedNERD / Sam Bashor x Maude Garret Smaude Fanfiction Sourcefed Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. this idea had been brewing in my head for sometime as after the Smaude reads fanfic video I hadn't actually been able to find any stories other than the ones read. I will hopefully write more parts to this but no promises. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sunday Night

* * *

Sam

* * *

I sighed as I put down my phone and laid it on my bedside table. I interlocked my hands, placed them on my chest and stared up at the ceiling from my bed. I had read that fanfic for the hundredth time, and it was surprisingly difficult to find new ones - and it's not like I could tweet out asking people to send me their Smaude fanfiction.

It had started out as curiosity; I had a crush on Maude from the first day she started working at Sourcefed and after seeing the hashtags and the ship names I got curious, I googled it to see what the viewers were saying and spreading. But reading it once and scoffing had turned into a hopeless desperation to imagine myself with the girl of my dreams.

Another Sunday night wasted, I thought to myself, before leaning over and clicking off the light.

* * *

Maude

* * *

I lay horizontally across my bedroom floor, holding my phone with one hand when -

ow.

I dropped my phone on my face and groaned, which caused Zelda to come over and start licking my nose.

"Get off me pup." I said as I pushed her away. I looked back at my phone screen which displayed a picture of Sam and I.

Of course I was only searching the subreddit for totally innocent reasons - I swear I was only trying to find pictures of us to post for his birthday...Which was three months away. Who am I kidding? When I first started working at 'Nerd I found Sam a little brash, quiet, annoying, difficult, nervous, funny, cute... huh? Point is he started to grow on me. Quickly.

I can't believe I have heart ache over a boy 8 years younger than me - goddammit I am a grown woman and should not be stopped by a pre-teen. Even if he was 22. And cute. So cute.

"Oh, Sammy," I whispered to myself. "What's this?"

A link had been posted to a fanfic of Sam and I - one I hadn't read before. I glanced at the time and realised it was much too late to start reading now, so I forwarded the link to my work iPad, put my phone down, got into my sleep wear (if you could call it that, I was barely 'wearing' anything) and crashed face first into the pillows.

* * *

Monday

* * *

Sam

* * *

Keys, check, wallet, check, phone, check. I did my usual pat down of pockets (albeit slightly changed - it's dungaree day and that means awkward pocket positions), chucked my ForHumanPeoples rucksack in the passenger seat and started the engine of my car. I started Spotify and played Panic! At the Disco and set off towards the highway, speeding ever so slightly.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty thing..." I hummed along to the song, pulled up to the office and walked through the front doors.

Hey's and Hi's aside, I waltzed to my desk where Maude was sitting to my left (wearing dungarees too - I swear we must have a mental connection) and was greeted with the every day offering of Storm Trooper candy (it's always a no, Maude. It's just not good). After about a half hour of scrolling through news sources, Reddit and Twitter I had compiled enough information in order to write my script, and noticed that Maude was already leaving to the writers room.

"Hey, hold up, I'll come with you, we have to write this script together ya know?" She took little notice of me and carried on. "Geez," I murmured under my breath, "What side of the bed did she wake up on?" I hurriedly packed my things and semi-jogged to catch up with her.

"So, I was thinking after Nerd news we could do a game today? Have you heard of that whipped cream one we just got in?"

"Sure Sam, but we have to write this script first." Work-Maude was not the same as Fun-Maude, and even while she was warm to me on camera and out-of-hours, it still upset me to see her brush me off so easily in job mode.

"Oh, I forgot my iPad at my desktop." She said, putting her head in her palms.

"I'll go grab it for you, I need to refill my jug anyway." Slightly raising my half empty bottle of water and half smiling.

"Thanks Sam, I'll start writing the script."

Someone's warming up already, I thought to myself gleefully - easing her out of bitch mode was always a puzzle to start every day.

* * *

Maude

* * *

Did I enjoy being cold? Not at all, but it was the only way to actually get work done with Sam off camera; otherwise I'll be rolling on the floor laughing or getting lost in a topic. 'Lost in a topic, or in his eyes?' An invasive thought appeared. I tapped my head and scolded myself mentally. I watched as Sam walked away to get my iPad.

Oh, shit. I hadn't unlocked it today. Which meant the text message of the link from my phone was gonna appear on the home screen. Fuck.

It was too late to stop it, as I saw Sam walk back with furrowed brows and with an inquisitive tone he asked:

"Why is there a text message from 'Maude Phone' that reads, "Smaude Fanfic" followed by a Reddit link?"

Initiate: Defensive.

"Looking at my notifications now are you?"

"You read every text I get. You reply to half of them."

Initiation: Failed.

Initiate: Excuses.

"I was thinking about you and I making a video where we read our fanfics over on Geekbomb. I was meaning to talk to you about it."

Sam paused for a moment. "Sure, I'd love to be on your channel. Sounds fun."

Initiation: Successful.

* * *

Sam

* * *

Bull. Shit. Maude's an awful liar. She went bright red and looked away from me. I've played WatchDogs. Don't bullshit me.

But I didn't say anything. Why? Well first, I dislike confrontation, and wouldn't want to argue with a co-worker, much less Maude. Secondly, I get to film a video with Maude. Sweet.

The day flew by real quick, and before I knew it all the writing had been finished and the filming was over. I bumped into Will in the parking lot, with the daily teasing that he had smacked Maude's butt twice consensually, and that I only had awkward run-ins with her chest every now and then. Yeah, co-workers can be real assholes when they think you have a crush on someone - even worse when they're right. I know he's only joking so I shrug it off and get in my car. I look through the drivers window and see-

* * *

Maude

* * *

"Fuck I'm so stupid, what an awful fucking lie! He must've seen straight through me goddammit! Garretts don't lose, how hasn't he been in my bed yet!"

I was going off on one in the car. I finally calmed down with all the hand gestures and hitting things when I gripped the steering wheel and looked through the passenger window and saw Sam staring at me with a confused expression, as he mouthed the words 'You okay?' and tilting his head. 'Just peachy.' I mouthed back holding up my thumb and giving a big grin, before slamming the accelerator and escaping the situation as quickly as possible.

* * *

Thursday

* * *

Sam

* * *

The week had been pretty swell so far.

I had just gotten the text from Maude confirming the details of when and where we were going to be shooting our video. I had done videos for Geekbomb before, but one thing made this stand out - we were filming in her studio apartment, on a Saturday morning.

I hated Saturday mornings.

Oh, and also the fact that I was mostly likely going to be alone with her, which is not something that happened often. Sure, we'd hung out outside of the office, but usually in a big group of friends. Checking my social media (no longer Dublin Inc. after much time spent changing everything) I saw GIFs made from the whipped cream video that had been posted yesterday. It was obviously from a smaude blog that I followed, and it was the 3 second frame where I was considering taking some of the whipped cream off her face.

I swear I only seriously thought about it for a second.

Hanging out with Maude alone slightly intimidated me - we bounce off each other on camera, but what if without the other hosts I'm utterly boring? I steeled myself for the upcoming occasion and sucked it up.

I just had to pretend I didn't know these fics word for word.

* * *

Maude

* * *

Garretts. Never. Lose.

I managed to convince the Flash himself to come over and shoot our video in my apartment. Not that it was actually my idea - a Skype call with my mother (who was unfortunately very, very open about my sex life) prompted me to do so. I hung up the call and closed my laptop, trying to erase all memory of her reminder that 'Sex is a beautiful thing, Flossy, and if you're going to do it, do it well and be safe.'

But thinking about that was better than thinking about the stone cold rejection on camera, that I knew would eventually end up on bloopers. I had purposefully left this detail out of mine and my mum's call. On set today, Sam was shooting me down with every rejection possible. I was hoping it was just a joke, but some things he came out with were so quick witted I started to think they were true.

"Speaking of dates, what are you doing this Friday, Sam?"

"I'm busy."

Ouch. The last bloopers had been even colder than this one. I may have gotten over this by crying into Zelda for a solid 14 minutes; but she's a dog and she'll have to take this secret to the grave.

There had been times before where I felt like shit due to his nonchalant attitude.

"Have you ever had crush on a co-worker?"

"Not at this job." He replied, pulling a Jenga brick. Crushed. And did the cameras pick up on that.

* * *

Saturday Morning

* * *

Sam

* * *

Today was the day. I had considered drinking before I left the house, but quickly realised while it would calm my nerves it would also make my driving difficult.

I was looking forward to seeing her, but nothing in my life had been so nerve wracking. I turned up to her complex and got buzzed in. Walked up the countless steps (that's a lie, I count things as a coping mechanism, it's 42, 43, 44..) when I reached the oak door that was separating Maude and I.

I tried to look extra snazzy, and made sure to hone in on the little details - extra deodorant (god I'm sweaty when I'm nervous), extra cologne (I wanna smell good dammit), brushed my teeth twice and used mouthwash (just in case). I knocked and waited.

"~coming..." Came her sing song Aussie accent as I heard the dead bolt unlock and the door creak open. She was looking as fine as ever. I've never really thought about a glass flower being able to beat me up, but that's what came to mind. What I'm trying to say is that she was beautiful, and fragile, and independent, and she was awesome.

She was wearing one of her tight dresses that highlighted her curves and made me drool from the corners of my mouth. She wore her hair loosely as it waved down her face,and greeted me with a great big smile.

"Hey," I raised my hand awkwardly, "I believe we have a video to shoot."

* * *

Maude

* * *

Handsome. Not breathtaking, or a model, but he was good looking, like the nerd who shone just before high school prom. He really scrubbed up well when he wanted to, even if he thinks I don't notice.

He dressed like he always did, a graphic tee and a pair of jeans, his blue bandana and his glasses. He was adorable. His hair was slightly less messy than usual, and his beard had been trimmed down.

"I believe we do." I smiled as I waved him in and ushered him to the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?"

Sam's eyes danced playfully for a second, as if he was reminiscent of a good memory. "Is it too early for whiskey?"

"It is if you're driving."

"Darn it. I'll have an OJ Mooode." He better not be testing me.

"You're in my house, say my name properly."

"Ooo someone's in a bossy mood." The cheek of him!

"I'm gonna poison your OJ."

"Sorry Maude." He shut up pretty quick.

I walked over to him and handed him his drink.

"So I picked out two fanfics for us to read on set - the set being the white back ground in the spare room. I-have-no-idea-what-they're-about-I-haven't-read-them." I rattled off.

"What was that last part?"

"Oh, I just haven't read these so I don't know what they are about." Going bright red. "Is it hot in here?"

"It's like 60 degrees in here!

"16 degrees Celsius. Aussie rules."

"Point is it's not hot." He gave me a sly grin.

"When did you get so cheeky?" I shot at him.

"When did you get so blushy?" He said, pointing to my rosy cheeks.

"Shut up, let's just film this video."

* * *

Sam

* * *

I don't like calling people out. I really don't.

Maude is just really cute when she gets flustered.

The video went pretty smoothly - it took about 45 minutes to film considering we had minimum slip ups which would usually make for a 20 minute video. We read out two classics as I'd like to think of them, her reading my favourite of the two. There were actually some perks of the video, we got pretty close, I got to hold her hand (despite it being like holding a corpse) and she snuggled underneath my head which was pretty freaking awesome if you asked me. We wrapped up the shoot, and began packing up.

"Hey Sam, you know you do technically owe me a screening of -"

"No chance." I was not. She was not going to-

15 minutes into the film and I was already getting a headache. Despite the fact that we weren't drunk, Maude and I were sitting fairly close to each other on her bed watching her favourite film. She had an incredible memory to know this entire script; she'd been rattling it off without breaking a sweat.

"Okay, we get it, can't you just enjoy the film?"

"Nope." In spite of her comments I put my hand over her mouth to muffle the commentary. She struggled and we started wrestling with each other. We began play fighting until we had abandoned watching the movie and we were beginning to full on nerd fight. I pulled off some moves I'd seen in the Flash, and she kicked my ass.

We had moved around her entire apartment, from being superheroes in the guest room (I'm the Flash, she chose to be Harely Quinn) to fighting with imaginary lightsabers in the kitchen (Darth Maude conquered me easy-peasy, she had practice), to shooting spells at each other in the living room (she got offended when I went straight to avada kadavra) and finally ending up in her bedroom, on her bed pulling out some serious WWE moves (Mike Falzone would be proud).

"Who's the Flash now, Sammy the lamby?" Maude was straddling my chest, but not in a cute or sexy way; in a cut-off-my-air-supply-choke-me-out-mma way.

"I am!" I spit out before reversing the action totally by sitting straight up. She fell into my lap, facing me, around 3 inches away from each other's faces. She was wearing pink lipstick, and I couldn't help but wonder whether it was flavoured. My guess was on bubblegum, but I guess there was only one way to find out.

* * *

Maude

* * *

Exactly where I wanted him. Bunny was going nowhere, and sitting on his lap (that was ever so slightly tensed up - I wish he'd relax) a few centimetres away from the first kiss that was to flourish into something awesome.

I noticed him looking at my lips, and I could already tell was he was thinking. I began to lean in, when we were rudely interrupted by the worst dog ever. Damn you Zelda.

First you chew through my cords, and now you ruin the moment. You're getting dry food tonight.

The barking was loud enough to startle Sam, and the combination of our awkward positioning and weight led to us both simultaneously falling off the side of the bed, thankfully unscathed.

"I'm so sorry, Zelda is a bit of an arse."

"Don't worry, I know the feeling." He said chuckling to himself.

"Aw, bunny." I said in my overly high pitched voice and best shit-eating grin.

We both started chuckling which led to full blown laughter as we rolled on the floor. Sam has tidied himself up while I was still in hysterics, clutching my stomach as it began to ache. Calming down a bit, he turned and faced me. "I can't make anyone else in my life laugh like you Maude, and the fact that it makes you so happy makes me real happy too."

My ovaries. Goddammit he was cute. For God's sake Bashor, you're killing me.

I walked him to the door, and gave him a big hug, before making him promise that next time he would watch the entire film with me. Slightly sceptical about the truth of his word, I made him pinky swear before I let him go, gave him a kiss on the cheek, (the second ever) and sent him on his way. I shut the door behind him, before giving Zelda the finger and adjusting my dress, frowned at the sexy underwear I had worn.

"The battle is lost, but the war is not over." I mumbled in a bad Russian accent, tensing my hand into a fist and raising it in the air.

* * *

Sam

* * *

I waited until the door shut behind me, and pumped my fist into the air when no one was looking. "Yes!" I shouted under my breath. Was it a real life adult kiss? No. But it was from Maude. Overall, I was pretty darn swell.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday

* * *

Sam

* * *

Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Acceptance.

These are the 5 stages of grief. All of which I was experiencing in the time period 100 times smaller than usual.

5 Minutes Earlier

"Sam." Maude greeted me somewhat formally - I guess it was Monday morning and she was always a bit grouchy, but I expected her to be more friendly after Saturday's shoot. Dammit, I knew I should've texted her instead of being patient...

Or instead of watching season 3 of the office. Again.

"What's up Maude?" Giving her my biggest cheesy grin, I sat down and took a big swig from my jug of water.

"I'm leaving Sourcefed."

Water sprayed out of my mouth and onto my computer screen.

* * *

Maude

* * *

His face painted an expression of complete shock and in his eyes, I saw a look of complete incredulity. After wiping off his laptop with a tissue, he turned to me.

He opened his mouth to speak and all that came out was stutters and half words. I had never felt so bad in my entire life - he looked like a beaten up puppy.

He finally came to his senses.

"Are you fucking with me?"

"I am serious. An opportunity came up that I couldn't turn down."

"Bullshit." His tone took a hard line.

"I promise." I said much softer.

"You're just gonna leave the channel? When we are so close to one million subscribers?" His voice rose, with bitterness and anger.

"I'm sorry. It's life changing, I couldn't turn it down; no matter the time in my life." I felt like a mother explaining to a kid why their parents are getting divorced.

"Can't you stay on part time?"

"Not under my new contract. I can be back for D&D if I'm lucky that our schedules don't clash." I bit my lip to hide emotion.

"Okay." His blank stare told me everything from okay. He got up from his chair and began packing his things up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, confused.

"I gotta go..." He could already see the question forming in my speech. "Anywhere but here." He answered my unasked query.

He knocked on Jeremy's door and peered his head in.

"I'm taking a sick day. I'm not feeling well...and for the next couple days too."

* * *

Sam

* * *

Jeremy just gave me a look of sympathy and a curt nod. He simply wrote my name on the calendar and gave me a thumbs up. I got out of the office as quickly as possible, got into my car, and put my head flat on the steering wheel.

I wept. And I was not ashamed to admit it. My favourite person in the whole world, who I got to see every day, was being ripped from me by a rival company. A dark cloud formed in my mind; ever since she had done her on-screen kiss she had been off - was this why? Had she fallen in love with some Dickdouche down at Dickdouche HQ? My forehead slipped and I was jolted out of my trance by the sound of the horn bellowing in my ears. I looked up, and saw Maude staring at me from the opposite side of the parking lot.

* * *

Maude

* * *

He popped his head up and through the windscreen spotted me. Gone was Sam; his look hardened and he shot me daggers. If looks could kill, I would have died one hundred times. If I hadn't died from heartbreak already.

He aggressively started the engine and huffed his chest, put his foot flat down on the accelerator and burnt out the car, before bolting out of the parking lot and onto the highway. I would have followed him, but he was already long gone. I couldn't tell his destination, and I think he was too upset to speak with me.

* * *

Sam

* * *

I made it to the apartment in record time. I packed a bag with the essentials, got back in my car and began driving.

I pumped the radio to full, and I hoped I would be distracted.

"She's dead to me."

"Dead."

"She's dead to me."

No matter how many times I tried to repeat it, it wouldn't become reality.

I had taken Will's advice today. His voice rang (unfortunately) clear in my mind.

"I only visit home when I'm sad. People love me there. I go to my old church, I see old friends, and it makes me feel good. Plus the drive is great. You get to totally clear your mind by focusing for hours on end on road. It's awesome."

I had to disagree. The only thing in my head was Maude right now. Tears welled my vision and I had to pull over before my vision became too blurry. I drifted into the hard shoulder and flicked on my hazard lights. I got out of the car and took off my glasses, staring into the unending desert. It was unfair. Maude had been here less than a year and a half, and Douchedick Enterprises was stealing her away.

I would kill for a vodka orange right now. I knew it was irresponsible to drink drive (Her words echoed in my ears: "There's a time and a place for everything, Sam, but not now.") Home was still about 4 hours away. I hadn't told mom I was on my way, but I'd sleep on the couch even if my room was busy. I knew my brother was home this time of year though, and Christ he was a party animal. Maybe it was time to drink away my sorrows once again. Steeling myself once more, I got back in my car and carried on carrying on.

* * *

Maude

* * *

I weeped in the bathroom stall. I had worn waterproof mascara today to prepare for this eventuality, but my face was ruined already. Streaks were lain where salty tears took their wrath, and my lips were patchy from my awful crying face. My eyes were crimson, pink and puffy. I had been crying straight through my lunch break, and hadn't managed to actually do much work today.

"Hey Maude?" It was Bree's voice. Everyone knew I'd been leaving since last Friday, but I hadn't wanted to tell Sam.

"Yes Bree?" I choked out.

"Is your vagina trying to eat your pants again?" I chuckled once before bursting out in another sob.

"We can take hallucinogens? I have a bag of edibles in the office fridge?"

"I'm good Bree." I unlocked the door. "Let me clean myself up and I'll be straight back to work." I looked to the mirror and realised I was still crying silent tears, that rolled down my face onto the floor.

"Maybe you should take the day off," She put her arm on my shoulder, "We can get two nerd hosts anyway, we've got auditions and interns in for the vacancy."

She eventually persuaded me I couldn't work in the wreck I currently was.

I headed to Jeremy's office to let him know and it seemed like he was already tuned in. As I turned to leave, he asked me if I could go speak to someone in tech about the missing iPad.

I located the tech team, and they said they already knew that Sam had taken it. When I asked how they knew, they told me he'd borrowed it to write a bit and was supposed to bring in back today. They had already placed a gps signal on it and found it travelling across the 102 Highway. Sam had kept it with him, or it had been stolen.

"How're you doing that?" I asked with the idea formulating in my brain.

"Just using my phone and a tracking signal on the device. You just need the Sourcefed Find My iPad login."

I had gotten the information I needed in seconds. I plugged my phone into my car so it wouldn't die, and set a way point for Sam's location.

* * *

Sam

* * *

Despite using cruise control I was already getting tired of the road. The concrete tended to numb the brain.

Was it bad that feeling nothing was better than thinking of her?

I started remembering more and more streets, and landmarks and signals until I realised I was only about 10 minutes from home. It was just past two in the afternoon. I definitely needed to go out tonight.

I pulled up to the drive, grabbed my stuff out of the trunk and knocked on the door.

I hadn't seen my mother in almost three months now, and seeing her face light up at my surprise visit made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Sam!"

"Hey mom." She grabbed my cheeks and squeezed them, before embracing me and pulling me inside.

"Hey Ben! Come downstairs, your brother is home!" She called up the stairs. "Your father's in work but he'll be home later tonight. What's the surprise visit for?" I heard a rumbling noise and quick steps coming down the house.

"I'll tell you later...privately." I assured her.

"Lamby Bashor." He referred to me with my preteen nickname as he fist pounded me.

"Ben! We are partying tonight." I announced.

"You know I'm not 21 yet."

"Like it's stopped you before."

He grinned from ear to ear.

"There's a flat party tonight a few blocks up. I'll get us in."

Family aside, I went up to my old room and took a deep breath of familiarity. Nerd memorabilia littered the walls and everything was just how I always left it. A mess.

I climbed onto my bed to take a cat nap to prepare myself for tonight.

I want pasta.

* * *

Maude

* * *

I had been driving for about an hour and a half when Sam's signal became stationary. According to my SatNav I would be arriving at 7. If I was assuming correctly, Sam would be at home, which meant maybe having an awkward talk with his parents. It didn't bother me, but knowing him he'd sit there cringing his way through life.

I really, really, really, did not want to have to take this new job. It was about one and a half times my wage, but the final swaying point came from Sourcefed itself.

'No 2 full time employees may date each other under any circumstances.'

I had already been offered a pretty wicked job anyway, so it would've been unfair for me to even think about asking Sam to leave.

Not that I wanted to date Sam, that is.

* * *

Sam

* * *

I had just finished getting ready. I had traded in my earlier work outfit for a pair of black jeans and a tee, exited my room and met up with my brother.

"The party is within walking distance, neither of us have to drive." He told me as I slipped on my shoes. I gave him a brief nod and went into the kitchen to speak to my mom. I had talked to her about Maude before, but I'd never really revealed how I felt about her. I gushed for about 15 minutes explaining everything from the start, until I neared the end of the story. "And then today, she told me she was leaving Sourcefed." Mom gave me a sympathetic look and rubbed my back, and told me everything was going to be fine, and to try and just enjoy tonight. I sighed and told her I know, even if I didn't know. Ben said it was time for us to leave- he carried a paper bag hiding some type of alcohol in his right hand.

"Try to be somewhat responsible tonight boys." Mom called after us as she shut the door and we headed towards this flat party.

Ben turned to me.

"Is this about the cougar at work?"

"Shut up Ben."

"Whatever. Alcohol is the best medicine."

"You're right, but you're also underage. If this party gets busted, run home. I'm legal and I'll deal with any repercussions."

"Hey, I'm responsible!" I laughed in response. "That reminds me," He said stopping as he dug into his pockets, "I thought you were too sad to consider even bringing one." He put a 2-pack of condoms in my hand.

Me and my brother had always been open with each other about sex, but I really wasn't feeling it tonight. He could tell from my look that I was despondent.

"Just in case, like you always told me." I gave him a half smile in thanks and we continued walking.

"Who's there that I will know?" I asked him.

"My friends from high school, you know some of them. You should go up and speak to some girls, tell 'em you're famous." He encouraged me, but I was not falling it for it.

* * *

Maude

* * *

I was still driving, slowly through what was Sam's childhood. The place seemed nice enough, but nothing could compare to Australia. The sea, the kangaroos and the smell of underage drinking made it home. I wasn't far away from my final destination now, and the tension and anxiety began to build in my head.

What could I even say to him? I was already probably intruding in his family time, and god this was a bad idea. I should've waited for him to come back, he may have forgiven me in the end.

It was too late now. I had not driven the good part of a day in order to back out now. I saw Sam's car parked in a driveway, parked my own and walked up to the door. I rang the bell, and I could hear footsteps coming from inside to open the door.

A lady in her late forties answered the door. She wasn't very small, but compared to me she looked tiny. However I was certainly doing no intimidating, with my knees shaking and my stuttering.

"D-does S-Sam live here?"

She looked at me closely, with a calculating look.

"This is the Bashor residence. You must be Maude. Come on in." She said extending the door wide and signalling.

I stepped inside of a warm house.

"I'm sorry to tell you Sam isn't currently in, he's gone to a party with his brother."

I had met Ben. Him and Sam looked alike, but Ben didn't seem to have the same childish charm or aura about him. Plus he was way too young. Not like there was 7 years between Sam and I.

"Do you know what address they're headed to?"

"I do, but don't you want to unpack your things first?"

I told her I'd book a hotel but she insisted it was too late at this time and told me to take the room furthest left, I couldn't thank her for her hospitality enough as I realised exactly what room she put me in.

Goddammit. I was in Sam's room. I guess he was sleeping on the couch. Or with me, I devilishly thought while I placed my bags on his queen size bed. I freshened up quickly in the bathroom before scurrying downstairs. It was about 8 o'clock, which meant the doors to the party were most likely wide open.

Sam's mother gave me directions, and off I went.

* * *

Sam

* * *

The party was in full swing, and didn't I know it. I may have had one too many and one too fast, and at this moment in time I was dancing. Badly. And I was up against the host. She was too dull to actually leave home for college, but she had an extremely good body, which was shown off by plenty of magazines showing photo shoots strewn all over the place.

I had lost Ben in the swarm of people who flooded in as the gathering got underway, and my vision was so blurry I could barely see anything. I was swaying back and forth. I put my hand on the girls' waist and spun her around.

"Hey!" I shouted over the music. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Yeah," She had a sly look on her face and something didn't seem at all right. "He was in the bedroom last I checked."

She pulled me by my arm in the direction I assumed was the Ben. Lots of people were shooting me looks I couldn't understand, and I was almost certain I saw Ben giving me a thumbs up. But he disappeared as soon as he came and I couldn't care at this point.

All too quickly she shoved me roughly into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

The room was definitely empty.

* * *

Maude

* * *

I waited outside the building until another group of people were buzzed in and followed them through all the way until a flat that was going off with lights and music was located.

I walked in and half navigated the party with a red solo cup in hand, while brushing off one or two guys who were trying to hit on me.

I spotted Ben in the kitchen chatting to a dark haired girl. He looked pretty much the same as from Comic Con a few months ago. I pushed my way through the the crowd and approached him. I poked him in the shoulder to get him to notice me.

"Maude?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Have you seen Sam?" I asked loudly.

"Last I saw he was going to the bedroom with some gal." He shrugged me off and continued flirting.

At the same time I heard the shutting of a door and followed the sound.

* * *

Sam

* * *

"W-where's my brother?"

"Who cares?" She answered back trying to rip off my t-shirt.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't do that," I laid my hands on her hips and pushed back, "Because I don't really like you."

She grabbed one of my hands and placed it up her dress, firmly on her ass. She leaped towards my face ravenously, trying to kiss it off.

In my drunk state it took me about 4 or 5 seconds to react and 10 more to push her off.

"I didn't like that." I answered uncomfortably. "I'm leaving." I left through an opened door and called for my brother, as he begrudgingly came over and helped me walk home.

* * *

Maude

* * *

I had finally located the bedroom door, and with a slight oomph I forced it open.

And my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Stood there was Sam, with his hand firmly on another girls arse, kissing her.

All with his signature Sam expression. I lingered for a few moments before gathering myself and rushing out. I needed to forget everything I had just seen. I walked back to Sam's twice as quickly as I had came, and rushed upstairs with tears in my eyes forming. I met Sam's mothers face, and she seemed to give me a look of understanding.

I threw off my clothes, leaving only my underwear, seeing as Sam probably wasn't sleeping here tonight, and cried to myself in a room that reminded me too much of Sam.

It smelt of Sam, looked like Sam and goddammit I was jelly in this room.

To my surprise, I heard the downstairs door opening about 10 minutes later, with the voices of two drunk lads.

I heard footsteps and Sam opened the door to his room.

"Maude?" He asked in surprise, slightly slurring.

"Yeah." All I could do was grin sheepishly.

He didn't say much other than taking off his jeans and throwing his t-shirt onto the bedside table. I raised the blanket to try and cover myself but Sam had already climbed in with me, taking off his socks and adjusting the strap on his Flash boxers.

I lay there pretty much helpless as he snuggled up to me and for once, I was the little spoon. It felt strangely good. Different, but good.

* * *

Sam

* * *

Dream Maude always turned up at the right time. Whenever I needed comforting, she was there. Granted, the naughty things that usually happen would have to be on halt for tonight (too much alcohol) it was good to just be around her.

* * *

Maude

* * *

He reeked of alcohol but somehow all I could smell was his intoxicating scent, a mixture of Sammy Bashor and his body and hair products.

"Aren't you surprised to see me?" I asked him, still taken aback with his forwardness.

"Why would I be? You always turn up when I need you." I blushed as I buried my head into his neck.

"Why do you need me tonight?"

"I hate girls who taste like cigarettes. I hate it more when I didn't want in the first place. I came here looking to forget you, and all I can think about is how I want to be with you, and love you, and kiss you, and how you always smell nice and never be a two dollar whore in a designer g-string."

So I had picked the wrong moment? Sam wasn't cheating on me? Despite it not actually being cheating, I still felt cheated...

I felt something hardening against me and bit my lip, and pushed my hips back to grind against him.

"I wish you leaving was just a dream. Just like this. I could get to see you tomorrow morning and everything is fine."

He thought he was dreaming. Oh god. Dammit Sam. That explains why he was so calm and collected. It also means that he's dreamt of me before...

"Why don't you want me to leave?"

"Because I looove you."

I was stunned for the most part. My heart had been aching for months just to hear those words and even if they were invalidated by a drunk man dreaming, they meant the world to me. I couldn't help the few tears that ran down my face in joy.

"Goodnight Sam. I love you too." I answered, feeling like I was becoming smaller and smaller.

"If only you did," He sighed with discontent, "Goodnight Maude." He squeezed me tighter, and I had possibly the best sleep I'd ever had.

* * *

Sam

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling bright and bushy tailed.

.

..

...

I'm a liar. I stumbled to the bathroom and was sick. After taking a couple of pills to nurse a headache I slipped into a bathrobe and sat on my bed, checking my phone for any embarrassing content.

The bed even smelt like Maude. It was strange that that happened, usually I hardly ever remembered the faintest look of Dream Maude, but I could remember last nights exchange word for word.

I realised the bed reeked much more heavily of BO and Rum, and groaned as I threw off my bathrobe and ran to the shower.

* * *

Maude

* * *

I had woken up around 10 to letter from Sam's mum :

'Maude;

I have kicked everyone out of the house today. Me and my husband are in work and I have forced Ben to stay at a friends until noon.

I trust you two did nothing naughty last night. Shame. There is a box of condoms in his bedside table when you need them.

I also know you will wake up before him so here are some essential steps for hungover You Sam:

1\. When you hear the shower turn on, get out the ingredients (Pancake mix, bacon and orange juice).

2\. Follow instructions on packet(s) until you have breakfast.

3\. Plate up and wait for Sam. He should only be a few minutes.

More likely you'll both return back to where you came from before we come home. We'll understand. It was great meeting you.

Sam's Mom.'

* * *

Sam

* * *

My shower had gone well and I currently smelt like "Green Apples" according to the bottles labelled in my room. I slipped on a pair of clean boxers, grabbed the bathrobe and half trotted downstairs.

I could already smell the perfect breakfast awaiting me.

Which was strange, because it was a Tuesday, and no one should have been home bar Ben, who was also strangely absent.

"What the fuck," I whispered to myself as I sat down at the breakfast bar and saw Maude saunter over to me with dishes. We began to eat in silence, with occasionally a strange look.

I finished chewing and opened my mouth.

"You don't like bacon."

"It's growing on me." She answered.

There was a moment of silence.

"How do you know where I live?"

"Followed the work iPad you left in your car." She was grinning sheepishly.

There was a short pause.

"I'm still leaving Sourcefed." Every time she said it, I felt like I was shot.

"For some Dickdouche?" I asked under my breath.

"I'm leaving for better pay, and I'm leaving for you, Dickdouche Bashor."

I only had confusion painted over my face.

"No two...full time employees...can-date-each-other-at-the-DeFranco-network."

I was hungover.

I was eating.

I was Sam Bashor.

All these factors combined meant that I should be thinking very slowly. Yet the gears in my brain ticked impossibly quickly.

"Let's get back to Sourcefed, shall we?" She smiled remorsefully. _Aut_

Damn it. We had the entire day. Alone. And we have to drive all the way back to the studios.

But at least all was good between Sam Bashor and Maude Garrett.

After all, that's all I've wanted.

 _Authors Note; Next chapter will be smutty. I usually dislike writing these, but since Maude is practically gagging to read about her getting rammed by Sam Bashor (it's painfully obvious Maude) I will try my best to upload something worth reading. thanks for reading, leave a review to tell me how I did._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: This chapter in not NSFW, but pushes the boundary. Next chapter will be. Enjoy. Also: thanks to whoever posted this story in r/Smaude. Represent._

* * *

Wednesday Night

* * *

Sam

* * *

I read the words, again and again.

'Kiss!'

'Smooch.'

And the occasional 'What Do You Do With A Sammy Bashor?' verse written out in full.

I was a little bit uncomfortable. I had never been one for public displays of affection but I could already feel in the inevitable coming, some viewers already pushing the point;

'At #1MillionNerds Make Smaude Kiss!'

Oh god.

What if I was awful, or strange, or Maude and I just didn't have the spark?

Or even worse, she didn't want to kiss me...

In the early moments of the stream, we had both ignored all the comments, and they tended to fade out during games, but in between breaks, and when Maude and I were alone on the couch or at the table they would come back in full force. I shifted uncomfortably in my position as we were set to go back on stage to do Two Truths and A Lie. I was already slightly tipsy, I had never handled my liquor well and we had been taking shots during the stream.

"Hey Sam, you're on in 5."

"Thanks Andreas."

I took a deep breath.

* * *

Maude

* * *

I had been dropping hint, after hint, after hint during this stream that I wanted Sam to kiss me.

I wasn't sure if he was testing my patience, ignoring the Smaude shippers or being plain dull, but Sam just wouldn't acknowledge any of the advances I was trying to make.

But he couldn't ignore this.

I took a large gulp of beer before coming to the last round of truths and lies. Sam went first, and he somehow got cuter.

"I tried to rewatch the original Star Wars trilogy so I could bring up more references."

I couldn't help my face as I flushed red. He was adorable, and I was hoping my ovaries didn't implode before I blew his mind.

I guessed correctly and more alcohol began to flow. I was about to forfeit the game, but I couldn't care less.

"If you know anyone who likes Smaude, tell them to tune in now."

My warning seemed to throw Sam, he had the look of a confused drunk and he always was a worrier. His expression made me more anxious; did he not want this to happen?

He heard my first lie with no problems.

The comments continued to flood the chat, with more confused comments and others making bets on the next few lies. I continued:

"You once said that you were a good kisser so convincingly that I've always wondered what it's like to kiss you." Sam froze in place.

The entire studio was silent apart from a few nervous coughs and my mumbling trying to salvage any dignity I had. Sam's eyes were wide and scared, like an animal caught in headlights. I reckon I was driving the car. He looked at everyone's faces, trying to gauge a general reaction, and figure out how he should react himself.

The comments were going wild with different variations of Smaude.

I threw the game by telling him an obvious lie about the reason I used Bunny as his pet name. Little cunt.

* * *

Sam

* * *

Oh god. God. Golly. Gosh. Shit.

Shit. I mean, what can I say to that? Whitney kind of helped me out, by giving me some time to deal with what just happened.

"Like, you don't need any number of subscribers to kiss," Raising her eyebrows at Maude and raising her drink, "But a million."

After arguing that I was too drunk to decide the number, we did settle on the million. I mean, I would kiss Maude at any number, but I just wished our first didn't have to be in front of all my coworkers and eleven thousand people.

We finished the bit, and I tried to continue like nothing happened, but the elephant in the room between us made me feel like I needed a break. I rushed to the bathroom, did my business and came back, where I was stopped by Andreas.

"You've been off air for 5 minutes, and we have gained over 1000 subs. I didn't think we were actually going to achieve it in this stream, but even if it continues at half this rate we will finish early."

"What number are we on now?" I asked anxiously.

"About 997K."

"Oh. Good."

"Are you worried about your kiss? Calm down man, we all know you've wanted it for a while." He gave me a sly smirk and walked off to deal with technical issues.

Sofia approached me and told me she was going to have Maude and I dressed up like a Met Gala and ran off to the prop closet. I didn't quite understand at the time until she came back with our "outifits" later on.

Time passes, whether you're stationary or not.

I was stationary, and the indication of the time that was passing was the sub counter rising. Two up, one down, five up, zeros down.

I was dressed in a black tuxedo that I actually thought made me look good - I was never one for fancy dress.

As we approached the last thirty, Maude and Whitney walked on to set. My heart skipped a beat, I became breathless, and nothing else mattered. I noticed Whitney for a half-second; she was beautiful in her deep blue dress but Maude looked gorgeous, and I had to think about closing my mouth as she walked by as my jaw had dropped. Her black dress sweeper across the ground, and the gold on her chest matched her long, flowing blonde hair and complimented her blue eyes. I tried to relax myself by becoming more confident and giving myself motivational mental messages - this was gonna be one of the many kisses to come. Hopefully. We got on set as we approached the last five and we smashed the million, not going one up but going fifty over in the span of 15 seconds. Her speech made my eyes water and tugged at my heart strings that I'd no longer be able to see my best friend everyday.

After some readjustment and champagne, I held Maude with one hand, and leaned in.

I had a technique which made me a good kisser - start soft, check, then break slightly -

I definitely didn't expect her tongue that early.

I was thrown off and I recoiled back out of surprise, before going in for one last friendly peck. As we ended the stream, I noticed Maude mouthing "He's okay." With a wiggle of her hand behind me on the big screen.

That wouldn't stand.

* * *

Maude

* * *

The after party was in full swing and we were all not in the state to be driving home. It was the first time we partied this hard in a while. I walked up to the fridge in the break room to grab another drink when Sam walked in.

"Maude, did you say I was okay?"

"Yeah, you were fine."

"That's not fair!"

"I mean it was good." Not to mention the imaginary sparks that flew as we collided.

"I was thrown off by your tongue."

"It's an Aussie kiss mate." I slurred slightly and tried to catch myself.

"It was live streamed, and I was nervous, and it had to be PG, and I was in that shitty suit!" He had taken off the jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, with suspenders holding the trousers up. I disagreed with his comment; the suit made him a gentleman and I wasn't sure whether I preferred nerdy Sam or sexy Sam.

"Show me then." I put it out there, whether he understood or not.

"Huh?"

"Show me." He seemed to catch the message this time, as the distance between us was closed very quickly, until our noses were inches apart.

He put both arms around my waist and roughly brought his hips to mine as he looked down on me. Despite what I expected to be a rough kiss, he again started softly. I closed my eyes and I didn't try to slip any tricks in this time and I let him take charge. We continued for around 30 seconds before coming back up for air, and even then stayed an inch apart as we caught our breath.

"It would be good for a 12 yea-" He broke off my sentence by kissing me again, slightly harder this time, and pushed me against the counter. My eyes shut in the passion. He slid his right hand from my waist to the bottom of my thigh and slip it up till it was positioned just below my butt. He ran his index finger in patterns only he could decipher, and created a tingling sensation that ran up my spine. His left hand was raised to hold the side of my face and control me, and he changed between playing with my hair, earlobes and running his fingers down my jawline. After what felt like an eternity, he broke off slightly, keeping our foreheads clashed together.

"You're good." I said, slightly breathless.

"We aren't done." He whispered coarsely before closing the gap again. My eyes closed involuntarily. His right hand shifted on to my ass and he grabbed it firmly, making me gasp slightly, and changed his left to squeeze gently on the bottom of my throat, making me lose my breath slightly more and increasing the enjoyment. He licked my lips and his tongue demanded entry, and his danced with mine, setting off fireworks in every motion. As he broke the kiss, he bit on my lower lip and I moaned slightly. I never even imagined he could be half this kinky; it was a new side of Sam I wanted to see again.

Even while his mouth was busy, I peeked open one eye to look down on him and I could tell her was smirking. He began to peck the edges of my mouth and moved towards my jaw line, kissing up before moving towards my ears and nibbled on the lobe, before slipping into my neck and pushing my hair back. He began to tug my hair which only increased the pleasure as he kissed my neck, as I craned my neck up to open up the area as I moaned and looked blearily towards the ceiling.

"Christ, Sam." I whispered as he continued.

"Say," He panted, "It." I knew what he meant, and I wasn't in the position to test his patience.

"You're a g-good kisser. Really good. Excellent."

He broke it off and moved his hands back to my waist as he looked at me.

"And don't you ever forget it."

I was giddy and giggling like a school girl. It was definitely better than making out with Sam's 'cardboid' cutout.

If sparks flew last time, a second Big Bang just occurred.

"Let's get back to the party, shall we?" I was being brought back to Earth with his sensible ideas, but it was against my will. He turned to leave and I grabbed his wrist firmly to stop him from moving.

"We aren't done yet." Copying his phrase from earlier in my sweetest, most innocent voice and pout.

* * *

Sam

* * *

I was not going to do dirty things in my workplace. Well at least this one. Fuck my lifeguard job.

But with Maude making those eyes, dressed the way she was, I could barely resist. I was drunk, but I couldn't take advantage of her like this.

"Maude, we can't. You're not coherent."

"Yes I am." Her voice was silky smooth, and her Australian accent drove me crazy. I tried to take a deep breath, but instead I let out a deep, ancestral growl, one so low it was barely audible, but Maude caught it.

"See Sammy, you can't resist."

"Maude..." She grabbed me by my suspenders and pulled me close, before looping her arms over my neck and putting her forehead to mine.

"Please?"

"You're not rational-"

"Don't say no." She was pleading and begging for me. My entire body screamed take her and show her what I was made of, but my brain said that this was Maude, my best friend and now ex-coworker; but a deeper part, something hidden away and ancient told me to be ravenous and crazy, to pin her down and have her moaning all night long. When her request was met by silence, she pecked me on the lips:

"Sam."

Another kiss on the chin. I let out a shaky breath and tried to keep my cool.

"Please."

Once again, she kissed me on my jawline, and traced circles on my chest with her index fingers.

"What do ya do with a Sammy Bashor...?" She grinned cheekily at me, and her sing song voice ran again;

"What d'ya do with a Sammy Bashor?"

I usually hated being called Sammy but Maude's voice was angelic.

I couldn't help myself from tensing up, my arms gripped her tightly as I held her by her waist. She suddenly moved very sensually and became much closer, inches away from my face.

"What do you do, Sammy Bashor?" She whispered into my ear, the tune gone. Usually I was grossed out by the action but the sensation was incredible and I couldn't help myself. I leaned for another kiss, just a brief one, when I heard footsteps down the corridor.

"Bet ya Sam's smashing Maude's back doors in." I could hear the voice of Andreas, obviously loud; almost trying to warn me to not 'smash Maude's back doors in" in the break room, coming down the corridor.

A sense of panic set in as Maude and I made eye contact, before we both jogged as quickly as we could while being silent. She ducked in to the room where we had our desks and hid.

She giggled quietly, one hand covering her mouth and the other holding her stomach. I held the desk and let out a sigh of relief and I briefly turned away from her.

* * *

Maude

* * *

I couldn't help myself. I was definitely not sober - but I knew that I'd want the same thing everyday for the rest of my life, with alcohol or not.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back.

"Aw bunny, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Maude."

"I'm also letting you know that you have complete consent to have sex with me right now. And I want it."

He looked back over his shoulder with raised eyebrows and a calculating look.

"You should never keep a lady waiting Sammy."

Before I could react, he had switched positions with me, pressing down on my back against desk. In my surprise I whipped my arm out, knocking my Storm Trooper PES Dispenser off my desk onto my floor, and a few trinkets slipped off of his.

He pressed against my pelvis with his groin, his arms spread slightly wider than mine across the desk, as he craned his neck over my shoulder, panting heavily on to my neck, letting me feel his wet breath against the back of my neck. I let out a little yelp in shock. The hairs on the back of my head stood up with the sensation, and he whispered in my ear.

"Sorry about your candy." Sam hated it when people whispered in his ear because of "mouth noises" but his deep, somber voice alone made me shiver and melt in my spot.

"It's okay, it wasn't any good anyway. Sorry about your toys." My voice was shaky and my breathing was erratic.

He spun me around once more and placed his hands on my rib cage, taking a second to pause and just stare at me.

"Sam?"

"Shh," He rose a finger to my lips, "I'm admiring. God, you're gorgeous, aren't you?"

Leaning into him, I said the only thing that mattered since day one. I could only be nakedly honest now.

"I can be yours if you want."

He smiled and engulfed me in a deep, passionate kiss, with no lust, only passion and romance. That quickly changed as I grabbed him by his shirt collar and his hand moved to my hips and began to tug up my dress. I bit on his neck and sucked as his hands crept onto his bum and he put his fingers on the waist band of my thong.

* * *

Sam

* * *

I couldn't take any more consent.

I felt slightly guilty about the fact that if she didn't want this tomorrow morning it would ruin us forever - our friendship, our relationship, everything we've done in the past year. But this moment itself immortalised and triumphed all the memories I had with her. Plus I was swaying slightly myself, I had drank a lot in the past two hours. I flipped her over again so she was facing away from me, leaning over the desks and whipped the palm of my hand onto her ass. She let out a small whimper (of which Will called the bitch noise, your most sensitive and open moments were accompanied by this) and in a very small voice she whispered "Harder." I complied with anything and everything she wanted and slapped her again. I got down onto my knees, took the middle of the band of her panties in my mouth, and with a little wiggle and cooperation from my hands and her legs, they slipped straight off and onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is NSFW / M RATED due to a scenes containing sex. The beginning of the scene and end if the scene will be indicated in the chapter by a xxx, so you can read the story and avoid the smut.**

* * *

Maude

* * *

"Seriously? Where are they?" I could hear Starline's voice down the corridor. More annoyed than worried, really, if the tone was anything to go by. I let out a long, silent, internal groan. Two steps forwards and one backwards, it seemed.

"I still think we should respect their privacy and just let them hit it." Andreas answered back to her.

I look over at Sam, rolling my eyes, but he was already in action. As slickly as he pulled my underwear down, the pace at which he had gotten it back up without me even noticing was notable. He smacked my ass one last time, softer and more casual, before pulling my dress down to normal length. He gave me a look of _'Let's continue this later, I've got a plan'_. He reached into his trouser pocket, pulled out a two-pack of cigars, and shoved one in my mouth. He pulled a zippo from a drawer in his desk and lit it near the one I was keeping occupied. I leaned back against the edge of his desk, watching in curiosity.

"Suck!" He whispered frantically. In another situation it would've been funny (or even sexy) but I had zero idea where he was going with this. I began making my way through the cigar, despite the smell of tobacco being overwhelming. I had a pretty strong stomach and had smoked casually before. He walked over to the light switch and put it on the lowest setting, and played some quiet music, before plonking on his office chair and lighting his own. He reclined backwards, put his feet up on my desk, and blew smoke into the air, reaching his arms behind his back and lying comfortably. The door knob began to rattle and in burst Andreas and Starline.

* * *

Sam

* * *

Light rushed in from the corridor.

"Sam! What I tell you 'bout smoking?" Andreas shot me a hard look. The dude was like my dad sometimes. "Am I gonna have to get Steve?"

"Anything but mom!" His serious demeanour broke as the four of us laughed.

"Look, it's just one for Maude's last day. We're reminiscing." He pressed his lips together with a disapproving huff of air.

Star gave us both a look of sympathy. "We'll leave you two for a private moment. You could've told us instead of us running around looking for you."

Maude chipped in: "My bad, it was kind of spontaneous." She couldn't help a sheepish grin and a shrug with two hands. They both turned to leave as I saw the door shut with a click and heard Andreas shout down the corridor that they had found us.

Maude shot me a curious look. I couldn't help but feel longing inside my chest; for every time we had gotten close, it felt like I was still a million miles away. She was electric and I couldn't stop myself from being completely and totally overwhelmed by everything she did. I was snapped out of my daze with her clicking her fingers in front of me.

"Sam! What the was that?" She looked half way impressed and also half way confused; causing her to scrunch up her face in a way that made my heart melt.

"I always buy cigars for -

* * *

Maude

* * *

-big occasions." He finished his sentence slurring slightly, before throwing his smoke in the bin and gagging a little. "But I was always forget I can't stomach the smell."

I threw mine away as well and hoped he'd hold the contents of his stomach down as I asked him another question.

"But why -"

He cut me off, answering with ease. "The big guys don't like me smoking. You wanna commit a crime? You do something else to cover it up. You've heard the stories of the man with the bicycle and the bag of sand right?"

I shook my head in return.

"A guy cycles on a bridge every day with a bag of sand. Guards cut open the bag every day and find nothing. Turns out the guy is smuggling bicycles. Being the third sibling comes with family help." Sounds exactly like the type of shit Sam would know.

"Are you calling me a crime?" I was hoping to get him to become flustered or cute, but despite being introduced to the new side of Sam very recently I had already forgotten it was there.

He stood up and put his hand around my back as he leaned against the desk alongside me. "You're only a crime in the work place," He paused, turning to make eye contact with me, "So let's get outta here." He pushed me through the door and smacked my arse one last time before we returned to the party.

* * *

Sam

* * *

We continued partying into the early hours of the night, until people started to call it a night and head home. I opened my phone and booked an uber.

I weaved through the small congregations of people to find Maude and tell her that her (our) ride would be here in fifteen and to grab the rest of her stuff and say her goodbyes. I did the same, and ten minutes later we were ready to head out.

"Hold on!" She grabbed my wrist and handed me a shot of Fireball. "One for the road." She told me. One for my nerves, I thought back. We clinked the glasses before metaphorically slamming them on the imaginary table and sending one down the hatchet. We headed outside and waited for our ride. I had booked it for hers so I could get another ride back to mine. We both slid into the back of a Honda Accord. The drive was 15 minutes, and strangely quiet, but not uneventful. I mean, what was I supposed to say when her hand kept creeping up my thigh?

It was becoming more and more difficult to concentrate, with the Fireball kicking in and Maude's hand tracing my leg. I began stuttering more and more and could see her cocky expression. As her hand approached my pelvis, she reached with her pinky and swiped against my dick. I looked up to see her expression and saw her eyebrows shoot up and her eyes side glance. I had ditched the prom outfit for my skinny jeans and a tee, and she'd changed back into that tight latex dress. I saw her mouth gape open slightly and I smirked inwardly.

We got out of our ride with some very awkward goodbyes to the driver as I walked her up to her studio. She was checking her phone as we ascended the stairs. "Sam! Geekbomb just hit 50k!"

She looked unbelievably happy, and giving me some sneaky side eye.

"That means Part 2, doesn't it?"

"Yup." She ended with a popping sound as we reached her door. "Could we film Saturday morning?"

"Sure, text me the details." She opened the door and began to open her mouth, do I assumed it was goodbye. "I need to get another uber before it gets too late and the fares go up again though, so sorry I can't stay for a coffee." I ended the last part with a signature Bashor wink.

* * *

Maude xxx

* * *

Cheek on him! Assuming I was going to invite him in for coffee (I much prefer tea anyways). And that stupid wink that was so much more comedic than erotic but still made me stop and take a deep breath in through my nose.

"Nonsense," I said, hooking my finger into the collar of his shirt, "It's much too late to be going anywhere, and you can't leave a lady alone in a dark apartment like this." I said giving him the same mopey and innocent act in the office, knowing full well I could kick his arse and he wouldn't actually be much help in an emergency. His torso followed my finger forward and into my apartment despite his protests (that went unheard). I started pulling him towards my bedroom when he stopped me in my tracks.

"Don't you know the bedroom is the most boring place to have sex?"

I never really figured Sam as the explorative type. I remembered way back when to a video we did for Phil, and Sam had admitted he was dominant in the bedroom. I only really half believed him then, and even so I thought he didn't know a thing - he was 22 and honestly I didn't think he actually understood the question first time round. But now, as I was being pushed face first against my corridor wall, I remembered back to what I had said;

'Like, a clumsy shove with intent.'

This was not the first time I had been involved in this type of stuff, but Sam was incredible. My hands lay flat against the wall, with Sam's spread over mine as he grinned against me.

I made the bitch noise in pleasant surprise.

He pushed harder against me, squeezing my boobs into the wall as well. They ached slightly, but in a rush I had left my bra in my handbag while getting changed, and I could already feel my nipples rubbing against the wall. Sam stopped applying pressure and stepped back, but kept me firmly in my place with one hand flat on my lower back as the other stroked through my hair, untangling knots and it fell through his fingers. For a moment I felt a light tug, and I lay unsure of what I was supposed to do, before it became (literally) painfully obvious.

He had reached his hand up into my hair until he was only an inch or two away from my head before forming a fist, and pulling slightly upwards and away from the wall. My eyes stared at the ceiling as I began to see stars. My pupils dilated before closing my eyes and moaning. I could feel his breath, hot and heavy on my face as he released tension slightly and let me relax. "Sam..." I tried to stop myself from making anymore sounds, but couldn't help as a little eep slipped past. He began to tug my head in the downward direction and I followed what he wanted me to do and got on my knees.

He leaned against the wall and played with my head as I began to unbuckle his belt. With some nifty work it became loose enough for him to step out of them. He was wearing Calvin Klein over a Superhero brand this time, and I was in shock.

With a dick like that, his favourite superhero should've been Black Mamba.

* * *

Sam

* * *

She looked up at me with big wide innocent eyes, that shone like blue in the dim light of the narrow corridor of her apartment. I also saw her jaw drop when I took off the jeans.

Eh, it was a a gift really. She began tugging at the waistband of my boxers before I shifted slightly to allow them to fall to the floor alongside my other ditched clothing. She held my dick in one hand while adjusting her boobs with the other and I realised she was wearing no bra, which caused even more blood to rush across my body as I became even more light headed. The blood pulsated through my body, causing me to throb slightly under her grip. I could see the outline of her nipples come through the dress as she bit her lip and began jacking me off slowly with both hands; one to control the direction and the other for pleasure. I let out a deep breath and placed both hands on her head and moved it towards my dick. She opened her mouth slightly and started using her tongue on the tip as she started slowly and changed her pace. In a quick change of pace I grabbed her hair and stopped the bobbing rhythm she had started, thrusting my hips and my cock into her mouth as I started throat fucking her. I could hear muffled groans and a little bit of choking. I couldn't help but let out a small grunt.

I backed off and pulled her hair away to let her have a break. She leaned back in and ran her tongue from the base to the tip before she exhaled with heavy breathing and looked up at me with a sexy smirk. "Easy tiger, I still have some of my gag reflex left."

"I know, I could hear it." I answered back, before putting my hands underneath her shoulders to help her stand up.

She flung her arms around my neck and we made out, only for a sec. Even while a younger Sam would say "Ew, that's been on your dick!" Older Sam would tell him, "So has Maude Garrett so shut your bitch ass mouth."

* * *

Maude

* * *

He kissed me after what felt like the most intense experience of my life. I know guys who had been weird about kissing after a blowjob before, but it never really bugged me.

Plus, Sam's kisses gave me an adrenaline rush and got my heart beating every time, and I don't think I could ever complain about them. He laced his hand into my hand and headed towards the kitchen.

"If you're hungry, I think there might be pizza in the fridge." I let him know. As we turned into the room and towards the dining table, he looked at me with an evil grin. He grabbed the back of his collar with his thumb as he pulled it off and chucked it in a direction I didn't care about.

"No thanks," He paused, biting his lip and staring me in the eye for a few seconds, "I've got what I need to eat right here." He whispered hoarsely, his expression changing from passion to lust as his eyes scanned me.

An immense amount of red flooded my face as I felt him close the gap and put his arms around my back, fiddling with the zip before the entire dress became undone and I managed to step completely out of it.

He took a step back and placed a hand on my boob, using his thumb to play with the nipple. I was standing only in Star Wars underwear, forgetting I even had Victoria Secrets I could've changed to.

"You're on the pill right?" He asked me quietly. I nodded.

He kneeled down in front of me this time. It was very quiet, but I could've sworn I heard him say "I will not be your father." To my uterus while placing his hands over Darth Vader and a AT-AT to remove them and throw them over his shoulder. As soon as they were off I knew he could tell how wet I was, considering it looked like he'd just ran his fingers underneath the tap. I had trimmed my pubes short but not bald - I wasn't an 8 year old girl. He looked up at me with an incredulous look of 'The carpet matches the drapes!' He took a deep breath in before putting his shoulder against my waist and hoisting me up in the air. He lifted about 6 feet off the ground in a fireman's hold and giggled like a schoolgirl. I let out a yelp in surprise as he carried me half way across the room before laying me down gently on the dining room table. I had never actually known he could've done that, even if he'd been to the gym lately.

He spread my legs, and started kissing me on my left knee, running his hand up and down my thighs. He got an inch closer with every kiss, and when he seemed like he was just a kiss away he went straight back to the beginning of the right knee. I lay waiting in agony before he smiled suddenly from the middle to my clitoris, causing my entire body to jump forward in a shock wave of pleasure and surprise. He began to use the flat part of his tongue to cover the entire area. His hands were along the boundary of my hip and leg, with his fingers over the side of my butt cheeks while my fingers were getting tangled in his hair.

He lowered one hand to play with my clit, his thumb running over the small bead as his tongue did all the work. The random patterns he was making hyped up the sensitivity levels in my brain as I threw my head back in complete pleasure.

* * *

Sam

* * *

I had always used the trick of spelling the alphabet with my tongue when eating out. I opted for something more unique this time. I quietly hummed Men At Work to myself, spelling out each individual letter while mentally singing along.

 _'d-o y-o-u c-o-m-e f-r-o-m a l-a-n-d d-o-w-n u-n-d-e-r-?'_

I let out a deep chuckle - the vibrations from my Adam's apple seemed to turn her on more as she began becoming more vocal. I hope she'd appreciate the pun later - it wasn't often I made a good one. She was from Australia, and I was eati-

Ow. Bringing me back to the task at hand, Maude had began to thrust her pelvis towards my mouth and her knees clattered against my skull, as her breathing got deeper and her moans became louder.

"S-sorry!" She let out shakily, apologising. I looked up to let her know I was listening, but I continued anyway, with more vigour and fervour than before. The knee bangs became harder and the groans became more frequent.

Eating out was a task I didn't typically enjoy. Not that it was bad, it just got boring. I mean, I'd do anything for Maude; this and a hundred times worse. Shit, I'd let her shit on my chest if she really wanted to.

You always find your mind wanders at the worst of times, and you're brought back to reality with the force of a hundred freight trains or something equally traumatic or powerful. In this case, it was Maude orgasming.

"Sam, I-I'm gonna-" She couldn't finish her sentence. From mildly moist peaches, she began to gush into my mouth and I just kept doing my thing. _'Pineapples.'_ At least that's what I thought I was tasting anyway. It wasn't bad, and I kept on swimming - for lack of a better phrase, as I could watch her eyes roll back into her head and her elbows rest against the table, leaning as far back as she could, saying my names in all sorts of ways; moans, groans, whimpers, screams, opera, and a hundred other notes let me know I was doing a pretty good job.

I stopped with the clit play and eased my way out of her, leaving small kisses, painting a trail, upwards from her stomach, to her boob, following to her neck and eventually just a peck on the lips. She looked up at me with a jokey pout, like she was expecting something more.

She raised one eyebrow and laced her fingers around mine, getting up and tugging me along with her.

She pulled me into her bedroom and kept going towards the En Suite, closing the door behind her. She reached into a mirrored medicine cabinet, pulling out a condom, ripping it open and kneeling down in front of me. She put the condom on the tip and used her (extremely/impressively/strangely) large mouth to slip it down to the base.

She cocked her head to the side smiling at me, before leaning up against the sink, head against the wall, facing me with one leg on top of the sink, knee in the air, with the other reaching down to tippy toe the floor. The prize was staring me straight in the eye.

Every muscle fibre told me to go quickly, hard, fast, and give it everything I had; but ignoring the words of the flash, I knew that slow and steady wins the race.

* * *

Maude

* * *

Sam was pumping into me with the power of a bull but with the pace of a rhinoceros. The pleasure was unlike anything I'd ever had before. He used his hands to cover my entire body and his mouth to give me the best kisses of my life. I felt my entire body tense up once again, and felt cum leak out of me as Sam kept half smiling while focusing on his work. The tingling sensation left me out of breath and brain dead while recovering. This was the third time I had cum in this slow grinding - it had been going on for what seemed like an eternity and it never got boring.

With sex like that I couldn't understand why he loved the Flash so much.

Sam seemed satisfied with what he had done and led me out of the bathroom. I tiptoed around the mess I had made (that would need mopping up later) before he grabbed me roughly and shoved me down into my queen size bed. I landed face first in a pillow, and I took his advice of "Bite down." because if I hadn't, the police may have turned up on the investigation of murder.

He increased his tempo a hundred times and kept the same strength in every pump as I shrieked in excitement at the top of lungs. The waves of pleasure made me drop in and out of ecstasy. The process lasted about five minutes but had been the greatest five of my life.

"Maude..." I could hear him strain through his teeth. I knew what it meant, and he pulled out quickly as I got on my knees facing him, with a few involuntary noises leaving me as I gripped it entirely and put his dick in my mouth.

 _'Not bad. Almost like cinnamon.'_ I carried on carrying on until he begged and ripped himself away from me. We both got up and collapsed on the bed. We were sweating and were in no shape to be going anywhere. He cuddled up to me, just like at his, holding me close and helping me shrink.

"G'night Maude."

"Night bunny." I drifted away into the most satisfying sleep I had gotten in a long time.

* * *

Sam (xxx)

* * *

I woke up in confusion to my whereabouts.

These were not my walls. Nor my bed. And there seemed to be someone missing.

Oh shit. The events of last night came flooding back to me, as well as the worst headache I'd had since my birthday. Through the pain I managed to inwardly smirk. Made her cum trice - quadruplets if you count the earlier action. I smelt breakfast being cooked somewhere, as I stumbled clumsily out of the bedroom and into the corridor. I picked my boxers off of a house plant, found my glasses on the floor, and walked cautiously towards the kitchen. I didn't remember taking off my socks, but I was barefoot. I squinted as the light hit me from the large windows.

Maude looked like an angel, wearing her hair messily, with my t-shirt slung over her and a pair of frilly pink panties. I took a deep breath in through my nostrils as I waited for the conversation to ensue. She was sitting on the kitchen counter, holding a mug of something. She slipped down to come eye to eye with me.

"My head kills me too." She said remorsefully, handing me a two tablets and a glass of water. I accepted gratefully, dry mouth begging if any relief, thinking about the last thing I had to drink.

Oh. Pineapple.

"Sam, look, if you don't want to date me, I understand, but I can't live like this anymore. I know it's early, and I know we are both hung over, and I don't -"

I cut her off by placing my index finger over her mouth.

"Shh. Rambling." Was all I said, downing the water. "And this is what I think of what you think." I leaned in and pecked her on the lips, putting my arm around my shoulder and bringing her in to the nook of my neck.

She smiled and looked down at the floor.

"Good," she sighed, "I'm glad."

A minute of comfortable silence passed, both of us nursing our headaches and enjoying one another's presence. I played with her fingers and admired her triforce tattoo.

"Oh fuck, work." I said, face palming and looking frantically for a clock.

"Jeremy's given everyone the day off."

"Thank god for that." Relief filled my face, but I felt something coming up against my throat. I stopped myself from gagging. I hated being hungover. I'd usually get it out of my system, but I was too embarrassed to in front of Maude. "Do I get my tee back?" I asked inquisitively.

"Nope!" Came a cheery answer.

"Well, how am I gonna get home?"

She frowned and lowered her eyebrows, letting me know she was more than displeased with the idea of heading back.

"I need to shower!"

She gave me a smug grin that let me know that showering was no longer an alone-time activity.

"Fine," I gave in. "Can we get breakfast first?" She nodded happily, serving up some leftover Pizza Eggs © for me and just pizza for her.

As we were sitting and munching quietly a loud noise popped.

* * *

Maude

* * *

"What is that, a coffee machine?" A large grin covered Sam's face as the muffled comment almost made me spit out my food laughing.

"Close, it's the pot of tea I invited you in for...but it can wait." I grinned, grabbing him hastily and rushing off to more pressing matters.

* * *

 _Thought that was a good stopping point. That was awful to write, even worse to edit, so I threw in more Sourcefeddy stuff to wash the taste out of your (my) mouth. Also, got mentioned in Part 2 of Smaude Reads Fanfiction! Maybe we can get a video of our own some day. Or even better - the real thing. Anyway, I was thinking about wrapping this story out with a last chapter containing short stories of the future. Read and review, let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday

* * *

Sam

* * *

It had been a week since the live stream, since the kiss, since the start of the best thing that ever happened to me.

Also since making Maude cum trice.

Even with that, I missed her. Whitney was great and all, and we were looking for another host, but I don't think anyone could replace Maude. Her chemistry was unbelievable, and I still sighed every time Whitney missed the obvious opportunity for a pun. I missed the countless pieces of Star Wars merchandise that would litter her desk, and spill onto mine. I missed the squeaky chair, and the awful Instagram videos.

I couldn't live my life without thinking about her. Every little thing reminded me of her.

The shoot for the day dragged on. I kept on messing up my lines, and while not being laughed at hysterically was great, I much preferred Maude's obnoxiously loud hysteria to the sad silence of disappointment.

I wasn't the only one who missed Maude. The Table Talks and other pre-recorded content was released twice this week, and I watched every single one with her in it; laughing along to all her jokes and cringing at her stupid puns. Most of the commenters, Smaude-Pro or not seemed to love our new hosts, but Maude left a giant gaping hole that no one else could fill.

"Hey Sam!" Whitney's cheery mood managed to break me out of my gloomy day dream.

"What's up, Whitney?" I didn't mean for it, but my voice sounded dry and rude. She didn't seem to notice and carried on.

"I thought we should do a drinking game at some point...maybe 2 Truths and A Lie or Coworkers Answer Riddles? We can always bring Filup in?"

Whilst that sounded fun, I remembered how the last two went; both with Maude. My body felt very heavy all of a sudden. My eyebrows furrowed and I sighed heavily. Maybe I took too long to answer - but my deep thought was again cut out.

"We don't have to do those games, or we don't have to do it at all if you don't feel like it?"

"No, no, I'd love to do one. Let me know the shoot date so I don't have to drive in that day."

My trance ended, and her face seemed washed over with relief.

She nodded and with a few parting words, I was once again in my own world. I wandered into the parking lot, slowly making my way to my car before I got in and closed the door. I hung my head in despair, only letting up my placing my hand over face.

I was sad. And even though it had only been a week, and I promised to see her regularly, I couldn't help but feel upset. Really, I could have done something about it. A simple text would do it; honestly, I don't think she'd ignore me. I hadn't even said hi to her since I'd left her apartment after filming Fanfiction Part 2. I unlocked my phone and opened up my messages.

'Hey!' Nope, too excited.

'Hi Maudie ;)' Too saucy.

'Hello.' Too informal.

Goddammit. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

* * *

Maude

* * *

I was sad. And bored. And lonely.

I missed Sam. I'd done work with other hosts, for different channels, free lancing here and there until my new job started, but I missed Sam's stupid smile. My new roommates were cool, I actually got along with them pretty well, but most of them were out or preferred to be in their own rooms.

Sam hadn't talked to me since Part 2. The video had gone pretty well, and we even had some fun after, reenacting one of the scenes once we'd finished the shoot - but with a much happier ending.

I wondered for a moment if I'd ever see him again. I mean, we were both scheduled to work together the next week for a DC Livestream, but I meant to really see him again. Romantically. I hadn't felt this way about someone in a very long time. I kept my mother updated on the situation, albeit missing a few details out.

"See, what y'gotta do is be forward and just tell the boy you want to be with him!" I would, mum, if he didn't make my knees weak and my voice funny every time I saw him.

It was stupid. He is my ex-coworker and we had sex. We were best friends, and we had sex. It shouldn't transpire into anything else. I shouldn't want anything to change. Nothing should change. I had seen him just last week. But my heart still somehow yearned for something, anything between us.

I kept petting Zelda. It was therapeutic, and while she tended to take my mind off things I couldn't help but only think about Sam. My phone buzzed on my bedside table and I leaned over to reach for it.

Sammy: 'Are you busy Friday?'

The home screen flashed as his message appeared. I entered a state of frenzy and panic as my fingers moved so quick I couldn't even see them. What was I supposed to say? What was the proper reply? Do I want to seem needy? I don't want to seem needy!

I hated texting. It's harder than it looks.

* * *

Sam

* * *

I stared at the phone screen, patiently awaiting a reply. I saw the notification that she had read it. I waited for the text bubble with the three little dancing dots to pop up before quickly exiting to the home screen. I didn't want to seem desperate.

Her message popped up a few seconds later, as I tapped the banner on the top of the phone to take me there.

'I have no plans :/' The message came back. Okay. What did I say now? I had a time limit of 45 seconds to think of a reply before it was awkward or weird.

'Do you wanna grab a bite to eat?' I texted back. The three dots danced and danced. They stopped dancing for a second and my heart popped out of my chest, before they reappeared and danced again.

'Sure, pick me up at 8?' I jumped out of my fucking bed and start fist pumping the air.

"Fucking A!" I shouted to myself while humming. I answered the text quickly.

'Sounds great.' I continued dancing.

I had a date with Maude. Or at least, I hoped so.

Friday flew by. Too many people commented about me 'exiting my emo phase' and too many more talked about me finally getting laid. A few even thought Whitney and I were finally 'getting along' - whatever that meant. But I knew why. I was excited to clock out and drive back home. I was happy to shower and change and look awesome. I was happy to be going out on a real life date with Maude Garrett.

* * *

Maude

* * *

Was this a date? I hoped it was a date. I held up two dresses in the mirror, comparing between them. Nerdy, or sexy, was the real question. I didn't care much about whether this was a date or not; I was going to look good for me. Plus, seeing Sam flustered is always an upside.

I eventually picked a long black dress and a pair of heels to match. With a slight wiggle of the hips I was suited and booted. Or dressed and heeled. I still had around twenty minutes until Sam turned up to the door so I sorted out little details in the time being. I fixed my hair, touched up my make up and made sure I was looking spotless. The nerves began to kick in now. He never actually mentioned where we were going, so I guess it was to be a (possibly un-) pleasant surprise. I was checking my teeth for a last time when I heard the knock.

I opened the door wide as I got a whiff of his cologne. It was the same scent he was wearing a few weeks ago; it turned me to putty. He was looking rather good himself - a white shirt, unbuttoned to just above his chest and sleeves rolled up, with a pair of black chinos and dress shoes. He was wearing his fancier glasses and a watch, and most importantly he was wearing an adorable smile. It was apparently infectious, because I couldn't help grin myself as I leaned in to hug him.

"Hey Maude." He said, not breaking the hug, instead just speaking over my shoulder.

"Hey Bunny." I said squeezing slightly tighter. His body didn't tense however, he just held me slightly closer.

"I've missed you too," He said rubbing circles on my back with his palm, "But I believe we have a meal to get to." He said pulling away slightly. I pouted at the break in contact, but I was hungry and let it slide.

"Where are we eating?" I asked him.

"Are you in the mood for Italian? Mike recommended a great place that's only a few blocks away."

"Sounds great, but it better not be Olive Garden." I said as we ascended the stairs. He laughed at my joke, but what was much more noticeable is that he managed to weave his fingers into my hand and hold it tightly.

I swore I could've almost heard him say,

"Cold, dead corpse..."

I may have to start shoving breadsticks into my purse.

"I wish I could say I got us some fairy tale horse and carriage ride, but unfortunately my car is all I have with me tonight." Sam jokingly said as we approached his ride and he unlocked it using the fob.

I stopped and looked at him with a flabbergasted expression.

"Well that changes everything!" I said, voice dripping with sarcasm and an equally comic face or horror to match.

"It's that or walk...or a piggyback ride." As tempting as it sounded, the temperature was in the high 20's tonight and the heat would have had me evaporating before we got there.

It was a short ride to the place, with Sam and I making nothing more than small talk. I missed our banter; it was astonishing how we could pick it up whenever we wanted. I never seemed to gel so well with someone else.

We pulled into a spot, a short walk away, and as we got out he linked his arm with mine. I was always uncomfortable with public displays of affection, but when I was with Sam I didn't care anymore.

He held the door open for me as we went inside. The place was pretty ancient, but not in a bad way - it felt traditional. Orange and red bricks of various colours made up the building and various paintings and wall papers lined the wall. The kitchen looked straight out onto the dining area and there was a large clay oven radiating heat, presumably for pizza. It was fun lit and smelt heavily of herbs and garlic.

A man with a black button up and suspenders waltzed over to us. He had dark features, with black hair and brown eyes, and stood a couple of inches shorter than me.

"Welcome to Little Sicily!" A thick Italian accent painted his words. It could have been fake, but it seemed relatively genuine and fit the man's personality. His hand gestures were already up in the air, as if inviting us into his home.

"Table for two?" Sam nodded. "Right this way."

We were seated at a rustic table, slightly reclined away from the rest of the restaurant. The chairs were low but comfortable, and it was quiet enough to savour a moment but just loud enough so no prying eyes could enjoy it with you. Two large Roman candles provided the light and an aroma to the table. I could only hope the food could match my date - I mean, the atmosphere.

"My name is Marco. I will be your waiter today, and my brother over there," Popping his head the side, to gesture to a man of similar facial features and height, but wildly striking blonde hair and a much skinnier frame, "Rodolfo, will be helping you out also. I will give you a moment to get settled." He leisurely strolled off behind the counter.

As I sat down I stared across from Sam. He put his phone on silent and placed it face down on the table. Mine was safely tucked in my purse, away from where I could check it every 5 minutes. He clasped his hands in front of me and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I've missed you, ya know."

* * *

Sam

* * *

I couldn't help the words that escaped my mouth. I'd already told her that tonight, but I couldn't think of anyone else. She must've seen the defeat in my face, but instead of ridiculing me, she just whispered back,

"I've missed you too. A lot."

We both snapped out slightly of our trances. "How's the, uh, free lance work going?"

"It's okay. It's not stable though, kind of miss my day job."

"Your day job misses you. The commenters won't shut up."

"Especially not the Smaude sub-Reddit."

"Oh, sheesh, they never shut up."

"I don't mind it that much, no one has tried to physically force us into sex at gunpoint, so as long as it stays harmless, let them do them."

I opened my mouth to reply something witty. At least, in my head it was witty, but the thought was cut out by Rodolfo bringing over a bread basket, olive oil and vinegar, and Marco following him quickly behind with two glasses of water.

Marco again left, but Rodolfo lingered. "You remind me just of my wife." His English was slightly more broken, but he seemed genuine enough. He spoke to Maude, but didn't necessarily ignore me - I think he knew the lady controlled the tip. "What I'd do to go back the first dates. The passion, the fire, the romance." He spoke wistfully. Neither of us seemed to want to correct him - I mean, those things were technically here, just hidden under the table. He pursed his lips in a smile as if he was remembering a fond memory. "And wine!" He laughed, with Maude and I joining in with a slight chuckle (mine around 60 d.B quieter than hers). "Speaking of wine," he addressed us both this time, "A glass of house?"

"A red for the lady, and none for me, I am driving." I gestured between us.

"Of course."

She frowned at me.

"You know I don't like lady."

"Yeah, but you like wine, so suck it up." Her face blushed and she sheepishly lowered her head, taking a sip from her glass of water. The crystal clear water reflected off her irises as I couldn't help but admire her eyes. They stuck out tremendously against her black dress, and they watched me carefully, as if analysing my every move. Her lips twitched when she smiled and small dimples created craters in her cheeks. I tried not to stare for too long, but her face grabbed me and I couldn't help but hold my gaze. I proceeded to grab two menus from the stand, handing one to Maude and scanning the other quickly myself. I made my decision in about half a second, while she seemed to take much more care in her decision as she seemed concentrated on the list while we chatted back and forth about each other's lives.

Marco walked over, and gently placed a large glass of wine (like really large, if Maude wasn't Aussie I'd be worrying) and asked our menu choices.

"I'll have the pasta-con-pomodoro-e-basilico please." She didn't break a sweat as Marco eagerly jotted it down on a small flip book. "And you, Sir?"

I could feel my heartbeat in my chest, pounding against my ears. The restaurant was silent.

"I'll have a Margherita-"

The tricky part was over. Now to just complete a goddamn sentence.

"Pit-za pa-lease."

Goddammit. Maude was rolling in her chair, dying from laughter, clutching her stomach and giggling so loudly it left a sharp sounding noise in my ear.

I got only sympathy from Marco. Maybe he thought I was foreign as well. He ignored my 'mishap' and went away, back to the kitchen.

We continued to discuss, about anything and everything, as Maude made her way through her wine and I made my way through Maude.

Our food came a short while later.

I'm not sure if I was starving or if the food really was amazing, but I'm almost certain I could've heard Maude orgasming into her pasta. And I'd know what that sounded like. I was so engrossed in her conversation (she was gushing about the new Nintendo games - she's so cute when she's excited) and my pizza I didn't notice Rodolfo sneaking up to our table, so I was certainly got a shock when he started singing.

The song was in Italian, but it was obvious it was a opera song about love or romance, and Maude and I stopped eating to listen to his great performance. I slipped my hand underneath the table to take hers in mine, interlocking fingers as we both stared in awe. He was very good, if anything slightly loud, but when he finished I was gobsmacked. The entire place began to applaud as Maude and I broke contact to join in the clapping.

"That was amazing." I said to him.

"That's okay, it's the same song a waiter sang to my wife on our first date." He winked at me and slinked away, behind the kitchen doors.

I resented it slightly; Maude had broke her trail of thought, but now she was hot and flustered which was always a good sign. The red flushes her face and she began stuttering back through our discussion, gaining momentum again.

The conversation flowed freely, and even after the meal we elected to get two coffees and split a desert. Marco came and checked on us every once in a while, and for the last time, I asked him for the bill. It came to a little over 48 bucks. Maude reached into her bag to grab her purse but I stopped her. "What kind of date would I be if I made you pay a penny?" She bit her lip and blushed deeply, breaking eye contact with me slightly.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I was not a rich man, but I understood the necessity of dates and tipping poorly paid waiters. Plus, Rodolfo probably got me married, or at the very least laid, so they deserved a little extra. I pulled a one hundred dollar bill from my wallet and placed it on the plate with my bill, filling out the necessary information. Marco's jaw almost dropped when he saw I was tipping over 100%, but I told him to keep the good service up and to thank his brother. Maude seemed similarly impressed, as she cuddled up to me on the walk back to the car. Her head lay on my shoulders and her hand on my chest.

* * *

Maude

* * *

Sam blew me away tonight. I couldn't believe it. Apart from his hilarious slip up, he was a perfect gentleman, while still maintaining his Sammyness. I felt light headed and happy; not just from the wine. I clasped his hand with mine and couldn't help a massive grin spread across my face. It was around half 10, and I was listening to him speak about the Nerd News in the car. When he got passionate, he was adorable.

He continued talking until half way up the stairs. "I had a really great time. Thank you everything." He said to me.

"I didn't do anything! I should be thanking you." I protested.

"You just being here, is everything." He spoke quietly, looking at the floor and avoiding my gaze. We reached the door and we made eye contact once again. I unlocked it and opened it slightly.

"Was this a first date?" I asked him cautiously, making sure.

"I hope so." We both leaned in gently as I gave him a peck, and we both pulled away at the same time. Every time we kissed, I got a buzz and felt adrenaline run through me, but it seemed to be more and more natural.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside.

Surprisingly, he didn't instantly try and fuck me. He stuck on my Star Wars DVDs and cuddled with me. The clothes came slowly off, until we were both in our underwear and spooning. I was warm and cozy, and I couldn't have thought of a better way to spend evening.

Soon enough we were ignoring the films however, but they went on through Episode 4, to 1, to 7. Neither of us were watching other than for background noise as eventually, conversation faded into comfortable silence, and then into sleep.

But he did smash somewhere half way between a New Hope.

I went to bed cuddling a handsome Sammy Bashor. I'd never been happier.

* * *

Sam

* * *

Success. I woke up cuddling a sleepy Maude Garrett.

I'd never been happier.

 _Well, I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I got carried away. I planned to do 5-6 shorts (500-1000 words each, but this was 3000 alone) so I think I may write a few more. I hope you enjoy the further writing._


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday Morning

* * *

Sam

* * *

After a hearty breakfast and some great conversation, I worried about overstaying my welcome. I looked down at my left wrist, thinking I had a watch on to check the time. Thinking a little harder, I realised it was on Maude's bedside table.

"Hey Maude, thanks for the great breaky, but I think it's probably time for me to get going." I called from the table.

"Going so soon?" Her voice was high pitched and rushed, almost a combination of both panic and disappointment. She whipped around to face me, the t-shirt I left at her place from last time spinning around with her like an oversized dress. She took a second to compose herself before reverting back to normal Maudeness.

"You're not bothering me, you could stay all weekend if you wanted to Sam."

"That wouldn't be fair, plus you've already kept me this long. You've let me stay and your place and made me breakfast, I owe you one." I said standing up, taking my large empty plate to the sink and rinsing it off before placing both mine and Maude's into her dishwasher. My shirt was wrinkled and messy, the result of throwing it into a pile on the floor last night. Zelda jumped at my ankles enthusiastically as I stretched and yawned, breaking into the morning spirit.

I began to gather my belongings back to me, a task more easily said than done. Whenever I was with Maude, clothes always seemed to go flying. It was like I was playing hide and go seek with my left sock.

"You don't owe me one at all, we're even from the dinner." She tried to argue.

"Babe, I owe you one." My tone came across a little more assertive than I expected, almost a growl coming through. She looked at the ground and turned her foot in circles as her cheeks shot up in Crimson and her eyebrows being raised in surprise. She smiled widely and muttered out the words, "Okay bunny."

"What're you doing next weekend?"

* * *

Maude

* * *

So it was decided. I closed the door as he left my apartment, setting a reminder on my phone for next Sunday. He promised to take me out on a little romantic stroll, even if all he said was:

"Would you like to take Zelda and Dwight and go for a walk in my favourite park?"

I had high hopes to say the least. Zelda had been good, and she deserved a treat (she always deserved a treat, but for not attacking Sam and I in important moments and recent moments she deserved a special treat). Granted, she'd been asleep till this morning.

I walked around the flat cleaning and clearing up slightly with a newly found sway in the hips and a much bigger smile. It shrunk quickly when I realised I had got a work email for my new job. It still hadn't started yet, and the anxiety of new career feels kicked in slightly. I was always apprehensive about this move, but I was looking forward to the new challenge. Till then, more and more freelance work.

I stuck on the Daily News onto the TV and sat petting and grooming Zelda. She simply complied, a few growls coming now and then. It was surprising how much Sam's t-shirt still smelt like him, even after I may have been wearing it consecutively for a few days. We were the about the same height, me slightly shorter, but his t-shirt came down to my lower thighs. I kicked my feet back as I poured a cup of tea. Maybe I should Skype my mum.

25 Minutes Later

I definitely should not have Skyped my mum.

"When are you bringing him home?" She asked excitedly.

"Woah, we aren't even dating and it's a long flight mum."

"Well, why are you wearing his clothes then?"

I refused to make eye contact with the camera as I could hear her umming and ahhing. I even heard a few mmmmhmmmmmm's.

"He's a lot younger than me."

"That doesn't bother any of us. Especially not you." She said, lifting a single eyebrow.

She then went on to give me some very not PG tips and a lot of explicit advice. At the end of the call I was as red as a tomato and I was seconds away from slamming my laptop lid down, changing my name and moving to Mexico.

Actually, saying that, I wouldn't even really have to move. Or change my name. I'm half way across the planet. I didn't even have to slam the lid, I could just tap and end the call right now.

"Just remember Flossy -"

"Safety first?"

"No, always have a clear safe word."

"Bye mum." I said, hanging up the call. Evil woman.

My mug was still about half full and steaming. I brought it up to my face to feel the heat rush over my cheeks. I contemplated what she said though; how did I make this official? Did Sam think we were just messing about or was he really interested in me? For every step closer I got to him, I felt like I was taking two more - but in complete darkness. Poor him though, meeting my brothers was gonna be a nightmare. In some countries they were legally classed as giants, and if he managed to piss me off in the process of meeting them, they would not be friendly. On the other hand, if I was in a good mood, they would probably try and piss me off. That would be a fun family dinner.

I tapped the side of the mug with my fingers in a rhythmic pattern, releasing a deep breath.

* * *

Sam

* * *

The week, quite honestly, flew by. I had settled into a routine that no longer dragged on, and I now had something to look forward to at the end of the work week. On Sunday, I recorded my podcast, and wrapped it up pretty quickly. "Hey DJ, I'm just gonna tidy up around the office so if you wanna head home I'll lock up."

"Cool man, I'll see you tomorrow." He tipped his head to me as he headed towards the exit. I was going through my drawers slowly, trying to remember when I had collected so much junk.

A cat paw, some stickers, toy soldiers were among the few that I organised into a box, until I reached in and pulled out a little Lego storm trooper. An 'M' was tinily scribbled onto the back. I held the little guy between my finger and my thumb. "She's never really left this office, has she?" I said, speaking to myself. For a moment I thought I heard an answer. The office tended to... make noises, when it was empty. Usually you could attribute it to another set or something falling, but it was almost like the place had attitude when it was you and it alone. The roof squeaked, almost in a sad noise, before something high pitched grinded as to portray hopefulness.

"I'm going fucking crazy." I said to myself. I swear I could hear the studio agree with me.

I left soon after, getting slightly creeped out. I locked the door behind me and headed home.

Filming for the week went fine. Well, as fine as Sam Bashor can say his lines without creating a 40 minute reel of bloopers.

Saturday was a quiet night in, catching up on my favourite TV shows. I told Maude I'd be picking her up for 6 o'clock, and everything seemed to be confirmed. I checked the weather and the sun was supposed to be shining brightly.

The day rolled around and I got ready. I packed a picnic basket and a cooler box, a table cloth and fairy lights. I had this date planned since I was 16. I got cooking. A lovely rare piece of meat packaged nicely. I did everything to the highest standard, packaged it all away with the cutlery and other picknicky essentials.

I got dressed. I wore a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of white shorts and some brown and blue boat shoes. I felt I was dressed up for a yacht party for middle aged men, but it was comfy and I thought I looked good. I popped in contact lenses and slipped a pair of Raybans over them, grabbed my watch, and headed out the door.

I was about halfway down the flight of stairs when I realised I'd forgotten Dwight. Damn dog, always sleeping.

* * *

Maude

* * *

Sam was 7 minutes late. I tapped my foot anxiously in front of the mirror assessing my outfit. I had a black pair of sunglasses propped on my head, a cute floral sundress and a pair of matching sandals. Good. I looked good. I gave the mirror a little twirl, boob adjustment, and checked Zelda's lead. She had a fluorescent pink collar attached to an equally pink lead and a shiny new name tag to boot. My dog and I rocked.

I heard Sam knock on the door.

"Hey Sam!" Big hugs all around.

All around me that is. He smelt amazing, again.

"You can stop sniffing me now Maude, you can just borrow my aftershave." I took a comically large whiff at him. Zelda yipped happily around our feet as she waited to leave.

"Come on, I left Dwight in the car for a minute while I come up here and he's always whiny." Good thing Sam rushed me, because half a second late and he wouldn't have stopped some Douche with an Animal Rights hat and a crowbar from breaking his window.

"This windows down and I literally parked here 3 minutes ago! My dog is fine. He's fine."

"Don't gender stereotype dogs dude. They can't tell you their preference." The guy walked off scoffing to himself about white cis males, while he himself was a white cis male, topped with dreadlocks.

"Come on, let's get going before any more loonies show up." His tone was exasperated. He must experience a lot of things like that in LA. I helped Zelda into the boot with Dwight, and they seemed to be getting on fine. There was some water and kibble in a little pouch installed on the trunk door that they could use on the trip.

"How long's the drive?"

"Forty minutes. With this traffic...Fifty. With me breaking the law? Thirty."

"Good enough for me. Anyway, about borrowing your cologne..."

The conversation delved deeper and deeper until he started slowing down and pulled into the park. "Is this the place?" He nodded.

He parked on a gravel driveway as he got out and let the dogs out. He hooked them up to a double lead and handed them to me, while he rummaged for something in the backseat. He dug into the boot and pulled out two tennis balls, one for each of them. Dwight was excited, he'd clearly been here before, and Zelda just seemed to share his enthusiasm.

It was here that I truly learnt to admire the scenery; the sky was crystal clear and reflected off of a small but quick running stream, that held blue water and shallow rocks. Small bushes surrounded them and led onto a gorgeous meadow, and further into the background leading to an apple or peach orchard and rolling hills lined the background. A white picket fence lined one side of the path and small signs about hospitality in the park were planted here and there. I gasped inwardly and the beauty, and the fact the park was empty and quiet apart from a few colourful birds chirping away in the trees meant me and Sam had the evening together alone.

I awoke from my day dream when Sam emerged with a picnic basket and a cooler, one looking heavier than the other, as well as a backpack presumably full of doggie supplies thrown over his shoulder. "Do you mind watching the dogs for a few seconds? Let them run around in the meadow, I'll be right back."

He held the brown gate which led the entrance to the park open for me with his bum, as I let Zelda and Dwight off the lead and Sam waddled off, limping slightly under the weight.

I watched the two pups as they ran and danced and played and rolled and had the best time of their puppy lives in the lush green grass for a few minutes, getting lost in thought. I threw the balls for them to chase, periodically as they came back. The saliva was pretty gross, but I'd done it before and learnt to deal with it.

Sam came back a few minutes later. "Wear this." He said, handing me a blindfold.

"If you chuck me in this stream I'm gonna kill you." I warned him. We walked for what seemed like a century. The dogs followed us, barking every so often as I could hear them play. Sam stopped me suddenly and took my hand in his.

"You could say this is a blind date." I laughed hilariously loud at my own pun.

"Take it off." Sam said softly.

"Aren't you gonna buy me dinner first?" I bit my tongue, muting my giggling.

"I already did, and I'm talking about the blindfold." With one hand, I pulled the fabric off my eyes, momentarily getting used to the light. "Ta-da." Sam said optimistically, holding his hand out if promoting a new product.

My jaw dropped in awe to where he had taken me. We were standing in front of a mahogany park bench, which had been covered in a white-red table cloth. On the table lay plates and cutlery, and many other types of nibbles and picnic food, with a large silver dish covered like when they presented you with room service. Above the bench was a beautifully aged willow tree, big leaves swaying with the wind.

The floor underneath had a picnic blanket with doggy food set up, Zelda and Dwight already rushing over to enjoy themselves. To a few metres right the stream ran, only slightly wider and slower. The only sound was the water crashing against the rocks and Sam peered at me with a hopeful expression.

I let go of his hand to cover my mouth with both of mine. I was awestruck. "Sam." I whispered breathlessly.

"D'you like it?"

I turned to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and engulfed him in a passionate kiss. He fixed his posture and became straighter and with that one of my legs raised slightly. I separated an inch from his face. "I love it." I told him deadpan.

"It was nothing-" I cut him off.

"It was everything." I lay my head against his chest. He grinned happily

"So do you wanna eat before it gets cold?"

* * *

Sam

* * *

She eagerly agreed with me. I tried to wave off the scenario like it was nothing, but this was a long time planning and it was executed perfectly. We sat opposite to each other, chatting quietly. I lifted the dish platter.

"Is that a filet mignon?"

"Sure is," Her eyes were as wide as the platter. "Bon appetit." I said in a terrible French accent.

None the less, we got down to chowing down, making our way through the abundance of food, snacks, and drinks. I had a bottle of wine saved for later. I packed away our mess for easy access and prevented any litter from flying away.

Once we had finished, we continued chatting to each other on a volume just above whisper, as if we were trying to avoid anyone ruining the moment. I ran my thumb up and down her hand, as we watched the two dogs frolic in the meadow, tire themselves out, come back for a drink and go again.

The night wore on and the sun began to set.

"Hey come on." I tugged her hand and signalled to the ground. She got up and sat down next to me on the picnic blanket. I noticed the goose bumps on her arms and the slight shiver. I pulled a second very large blanket out of the basket, stretching one side out towards her. "I caught a fish the other day." I had already used this gag on a Table Talk, but I still thought it was pretty rad.

"Oh really." She seemed willing to humour me.

"It was about this big." I said, extending my arms from my lap to hers. "Actually no, it was this big." Putting my arm slightly wider towards her head. "No way, it was bigger." Putting my hand and the blanket I had grabbed a corner of past her. "Nah it was actually about this big." Dragging her in to the blanket and my chest as I felt her body heat against me. I didn't even know her body emitted heat as her hands were still freezing.

"But it was making a face like this!" She said exaggerating a pout up at me and pecking me on my lips. She went back to her chest position. Where saw was laying let me feel my own heartbeat, slightly accelerated than usual.

"I'm warm now, thank you." Zelda and Dwight trotted over to us, thoroughly pooped out of the day, curling up at our feet. The day continued to get darker.

"I got a nice bottle of wine and two wine glasses, as well as a pretty cool chocolate cake." I said to her. She beamed up at me gleefully.

"Yesssssss." She said as she poured a quarter glass for me (I hate driving) and a full glass for her. I cut the cake into slices. I put on a little Elvis (Bitches love Elvis, according to brotherly Bashorly wisdom) from my phone quietly, to play in the background as we chatted back and forth. Eventually it got dim enough for me to switch on the fairy lights in the tree I had set up earlier. Maude gasped at the surprise as they blew in the wind. The pale green, yellows, blues and reds among the starry sky was my view as we watched the night for God knows how long. I pointed out constellations, she called me a nerd (apparently Big Dipper is now known as the 20 Piece McNugget Box) as I pointed one at to her and told her it was now called Maude. When she asked why, I let her know the glimmer of the single curve of stars reminded me of her bright smile. I think I heard her embryo explode, but that might be me going crazy again.

"Thank you so much."

"It's all good, thank you for being here. Should we maybe get going?"

"Just give me a moment. I'm enjoying this." A comfortable silence filled the air for what seemed like an eternity. I could notice her getting sleepy and almost falling into a nap, so just before I nudged her and told her it was time to leave. We both picked ourselves up off the floor. I wrapped Zelda and Dwight individually in picnic blankets and placed them in the basket, as I pulled down the fairy lights and packed them away. The two dogs didn't even wake during the Puppy Burrito process, while Maude waited patiently for me, wearing the single table cloth around her shoulders to help with the chill.

"C'mon, the car has heated seats." She almost skipped back to the car park and got in my ride. We had an uneventful drive back, just gentle talk between the two of us. I walked her up to her apartment.

"Won't you come in?" She asked me in a faux British accent.

"Lav, I'va werk in the morn." I replied in horrible imitation.

"Fine." She shoved me playfully in the chest before leaning in and hugging me goodnight, with a kiss for the road.

As the door to the flat closed, I silently fist pumped the air, descending the stairs feeling like a champion romantic.

 _That's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed._


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday Afternoon

* * *

Sam

* * *

"And that's a wrap! We'll get this edited and put out later today. By the way guys, it's confirmed, SourcefedNerd and Phil are headed to Fantastic Fest. I'll get the papers out to you later this week." The production manager let us know.

"Nice going Sam, we only had about 2 years worth of blooper footage today!" Whitney said to me in a tone full of friendly sarcasm. The tiny blonde and I were becoming close friends fast. She was t quite Maude; the lack of star wars and puns confirmed that, but she was very funny, we had good chemistry and I genuinely liked her. There were already people commenting 'Wham' or 'Shitney' but no subreddit had appeared. Yet.

"I know! Finally broke my record." She gave me a huge grin as she bid her farewell and headed towards her desk to pack up her stuff for the day. I lingered on set slightly longer, shifting slightly on the spot as I checked my phone.

I had a message from Maude.

'Hey, I'm on the red carpet tonight for the BBC. Wish me luck.' She had some interview with some actor or actress most likely. Maude absolutely adored her side jobs, especially when they landed her in VIP events and such. Maybe one day she'd be up there getting interviewed herself.

'You'll do great babe.' I answered back quickly. Putting my phone back into my pocket, and humming a little tune as I threaded back to my desk.

I gathered my stuff into my backpack, said my goodbyes to everyone in the office and headed for my car. The weather was slightly dull today; clouds cast a shadow over the city despite the high temperatures. I sat in my car for another second, waiting for the air condition to switch on and ventilate before I suffocated inside the car. I scrolled through my email on my phone when I got an interesting offer from Groupon.

This would certainly interest Maude.

A coupon for what seemed to be a promising day out. One Maude would adore.

* * *

Maude

* * *

"By the way, are you free Thursday?" The second message popped up on my screen.

"Yeah, actually I am." I typed back. This was likely another date night, and knowing Sam, it was bound to be a damn blast.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 6 from your flat that evening." Woo. I couldn't help but grin sheepishly at my phone.

I was fully dolled up, as I had an important job tonight. Well, as important as nerding out in front of a camera could be. I was wearing heels, one of the three times so far this year, peaking just below 6ft. Sam was still a little bit taller than me, but not by much. I headed towards the door.

"Now, Zelda, you be good." She stared at me with big, large puppy eyes. "No chewing through my game cables, okay?" She cocked her head in confusion. "Eh, whatever. Stay safe babe." Shutting the door behind me and heading for my job.

I strutted my stuff down the stairs of my apartment block. Waiting for my driver downstairs, I was getting a few cat calls from guys walking past and others driving. It was disgusting - I rarely experienced it anywhere else in the world. But they were right - I looked kick ass. It was a shame I wasn't seeing Sam tonight.

* * *

Sam

* * *

Maude killed it that night, and I was watching her interview the next day, at work on my MacBook. I had booked the groupon for the both of us and I was excited about tomorrow. An entire four hours of just cheese and wine tasting. I could already imagine her smile when she would've realised where I'd taken her.

It was a bit of a way out though, and I wanted to drink as well, and despite most likely not going over the limit I really disliked drunk driving in any circumstance, meaning I was probably going to have shell out $70 on an uber to hers, then to the Vineyard, back to hers, and then one home...Or I could knock ten bucks off by not going home. But I guess I'd then have to spend ten bucks on a packet of -

Bad thoughts! I tapped myself on the forehead and shaked slightly to bring me back to reality.

"Hey, is that Maude?" Filup had snuck up on me while I was lost in my mind. He pointed at my screen. I jumped slightly before my brain registered the question.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's her." I fumbled over my words, and my fingers fumbled over the touch screen trying to close the video.

"I can see why you like her so much. Nice going, Sam." Giving me a cheesy smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I dead panned, trying my hardest not to smile coyly.

"Oh, come on dude, I haven't even met the girl and I know something is going on between you two." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Me and Whit are covering News today, you've just got a part in some Nuclear Family sketch. Steve asked me to give you your script." He plunked down a small file of A4 pages. "Catch ya later...unless you're busy." He gave me an overtly obvious wink and raised his brows, before turning and leaving back where he came from.

"See...ya..." I half mumbled as I thought about what he just said.

The skit went fine that day. I got home and unwinded, and calculated the total cost of the trip. Forty bucks for the experience. Sixty bucks for a taxi. Her face - priceless. Also, getting the opportunity to cuddle with Maude afterwards was well worth the one hundred bucks. It seemed like everything I did now was for her. Apart from marathoning TV shows that is.

I still missed her. Despite seeing her once or twice a week, it wasn't the same as having her next to me 9 to 5 every day. Turns out the American dream was an Australian bombshell.

Even thinking about her got my heart racing. I didn't know truthfully what was happening between us; whether we were just friends fooling around or heading for something more serious, but whatever it was I wanted to be around her.

The sky outside began to dim. The wistful feeling seemed to disappear. I could really only be hopeful for the future. I booked the taxi (since it was actually cheaper than an uber) and shut down my laptop. I sunk into the sofa and switched on the TV. Reruns of the office.

Yessssssssssssssssssss.

* * *

Maude

* * *

I was bouncing up and down in excitement, humming to myself. Zelda hopped up and down beside me, occasionally attacking my legs. I was almost ready to leave. The final touches were going on - perfume, breath check, desperately trying to get circulation into my cold hands.

It was a warm afternoon outside; not perfectly clear. Clouds circled around, but none with the intent of rain, and the sky remained a steady marine blue. There was probably only an hour or two left if sunlight today, but it would most likely remain warm for a while. I knew this, and still opted for a black cardigan over a knee length dress in navy. My hair was more wavy today as I didn't actually want to do too much to my hair. There was a problem with Sam's love of surprise dates - which was that I never had any clue as to what I was supposed to wear.

I was wearing a pair of converse for that reason - they were more versatile than a pair of heels. And I enjoyed being smaller than Sam.

His knock came at the door, and as I opened it I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I saw him. He smiled back at me, scanned me up and down and opened his arms.

"Hey!"

"Hey." I said back and engulfed him in a hug. We broke off and his stubble tickled me as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I don't know how he had so many different smells, but each one was intoxicating. He was wearing a light black blazer over a white button up. He was wearing pretty casual trainers and black jeans. It seemed like I had dressed fairly appropriate.

"Come on, the taxi is waiting downstairs and that meter is running for sure."

I didn't question the taxi; but I hoped that meant alcohol was involved. I liked to drink socially. Well, I liked to drink. I liked to drink with Sam, and I also like to drink with drunk Sam. I remembered exactly what happened with drunk Sam last time. I like drunk Sam.

The car downstairs was a midrange merc. This thing wouldn't be cheap, and I appreciated the effort. Sam got into the back with me, and gave the address to the driver. The drive was around 45 minutes. Sam and I talked back and forth quietly as to not to disturb the man. We finally pulled up outside a quaint village house, with a large area of farmland behind growing all sorts of crops. It had a countryside vibe to it.

"Thanks man." Sam slipped the guy the money and a pretty hefty tip - at least I assumed he did, since the guy looked pretty happy. Sam got out of the car and wrapped his arm behind my back, leading me forward. "Come on."

"What are we doing out here?" I asked him. We were in the middle of nowhere.

"You'll see." Was all he told me. When Bunny wanted to be romantic, he really was. He had a heart of gold; his boyish charm got to me every time. And his balls of steel.

We walked inside the building and it was much, much larger than it looked on the inside.

A girl who was dressed as a waitress approached us. "Good afternoon, sir, madam. Do you have reservations?"

"Uh, um, yeah, under the last name Bashor." She nodded and started reading through her reservation booklet. Typical Sam, stumbling over his words. His face kind of just dropped in defeat as he sighed heavily and gave me a straight face smile. I giggled slightly and gave him a sympathetic look, but I think it made him feel worse.

He reached down and intertwined his fingers with mine, squeezing slightly. I squeezed back. He still made me feel giddy and I couldn't do anything about it. Taking a look around, the rustic atmosphere and large bottles of wine on the wall made me assume this place was a winery. Everything was in dark or brown wood, and there was a bar and bar stools to accompany it. It was sophisticated and proud, and didn't really seem like the type of place a twenty three year old would be.

Well, I guess he has a cougar to impress.

"Okay Mr Bashor, your group will be beginning in around ten minutes. Please take a seat, and we will be with you shortly."

Group? I was slightly confused at this point. We sat down in old vintage chairs, covered in brown leather. More people walked in after us. Many were older than me; all were older than Sam. It seemed like it was mostly couples, but Sam kept his silence about what was going on.

A man walked over to our group.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Vintage Wine and Cheese grand tour."

My head snapped towards Sam who was grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help but mirror him.

"Bunny!" I mouthed to him as I stared with wide eyes.

We began to walk around the place trying our different wines and a complementary cheese. I didn't know how long this would last, but I was going to appreciate heaven while I was here. I put my head against Sam's shoulder in one of our breaks. He was having a good time too; it was too bad he had the alcohol tolerance of a 9 year old girl. Albeit, he did seem okay, but he'd already had 8 half glasses of different wines and I knew he'd be gone soon. The cheese was helping absorb the alcohol, but soon enough it would be inevitable. I wouldn't be far behind, I knew, but I could definitely outlast him.

I slipped underneath his chin, and leaned back into his chest. "You're the cutest." I told him. He extended and reached his arms around my waist, and held my hands against my hips.

"It's all for you. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

That boy made me smile.

* * *

Sam

* * *

They say time flies when you're having fun. Incorrect. Clothing flies when you're having fun.

The evening had gone much too quickly for my liking. Maude looked like a happy camper, and I was so happy that she was happy.

"Babe, walk me up." She said as we got out of the taxi, stumbling slightly.

"Of course." I told her.

I paid the taxi driver, and decided if I were to go home I'd get an Uber - it was probably cheaper by now. It was around 11, and that's when taxi rates ended to spike around here. I wasn't black out drunk, but I had definitely drank enough to where I was slightly out of judgement.

"How come we always end up at your place?" I asked her.

"I don't really know. Are you complaining?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Now shut up and come in." She said, pulling me by my jacket with two hands into her apartment.

.

..

...

I was glad I changed clothes after work, before going to get Maude in the afternoon. I wouldn't get so many strange looks going back in today. I actually woke up fairly early, in time to get to Sourcefed - too bad I didn't have my car. I was half tempted to call in ill and spend the rest of the day here with her. I couldn't really complain though - no hangover, and a sleeping Maude on my chest. I sat up slightly in bed, and saw Maude groan slightly and rub her face into my body. I pulled up the sheets slightly - I did consider myself fairly polite and would've liked to preserve her innocence; but as I tried to remove my self from the bed I felt her grip tighten on me.

"Don't go." She was pleading.

"I have work. Remember, SourcefedNerd?"

"I might drop into work. That way I can drive you in."

"Thanks, I just need to go shower." I headed towards her bathroom.

I didn't expect her to follow me in.

There's not many times you come out of a shower feeling dirtier than before.

I wore the same clothes as yesterday (I kind of had no choice) apart from the blazer -which Maude had on. I assumed I wasn't getting that back, and generally accepted it.

I should probably start buying clothes just for her, considering I'd already lost a fifth of my wardrobe to her greedy hands.

We blasted some tunes on the radio on the driver over.

* * *

Maude

* * *

Sam's jacket was warm. It smelt like Sam. And it went with my outfit. Therefore, Sam's jacket was now my jacket.

I wore it proudly into Sourcefed. There were a few new faces I didn't recognise, but I had a massively warm welcome from all the people I did know.

I walked alongside Sam when we were stopped by a stranger to me, and someone who seemed to know Sam.

"Hey, whose this buddy?" The person asked Sam.

"This is my girlfriend, Maude." There was a two to three second silence, until Sam kind of realised what he said.

"I mean this is my friend, who is a girl, who is named Maude, and um, she used to work here, haha, ha." His face lit up. He tried to play it off cool, the guy scoffed and gave him a knowing look.

"I'm his girlfriend, Maude."

The guy just laughed at us and walked off.

"So you're my girlfriend now?" Sam was full on blushing, his face bright crimson.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I'm glad that we were official now, actually.

Rumours travel quickly, so I guess it wasn't a surprise that 5 minutes later I was swarmed.

Thanks a lot, Sam.

I saw Bree approaching me, walking very quickly. I turned to walk away - "No no no." I heard from behind me.

"Hey, Bree!"

With a knowing look and a sly smile she spoke:

"Called it. Thanks for letting me win the office pot."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Yeah, we all put 5 bucks in from the day you joined to how long it would take for you to start dating. I won over 200 dollars."

"Forty of you were really willing to bet on Sam and I getting together?"

"Worth it! Come on, I'll buy you lunch today and you can tell me all about it."

* * *

Sam

* * *

I was currently on the phone arguing with Daren.

'Two weeks!' He shouted at me over the phone. "Two weeks Sammy Bashor!" I cringed at the nickname. He was the sixth person that had either texted me, called me or talked to me. He was half congratulating me and half wringing me out for letting Bree win the draw.

"Don't you know betting is a sin?"

'200 bucks Sam! And you couldn't wait two weeks to call her your girlfriend!'

"I'm sorry. Anyway, I gotta go. I'm sure when you're a big name rapper it'll mean nothing to."

I heard him scream as I hung up.

"Dude, I totally called it as soon as we walked in on you after the live stream." Ricky called to me. As he came and leaned against my shoulder.

"Albeit, we thought you were having sex." Star called from behind him. They chuckled in unison.

I just blushed and kept my mouth closed.

"Congrats anyway." Ricky fist bumped me, and I reluctantly returned it. I wasn't too happy, but I was a bro dammit, and bros do not leave other bros hanging. He promptly went back to doing important things.

"Hey Sam 'I've Got A Girlfriend' Bashor!" That cheerful voice, and merciless humour.

"Hey Whit." I could only sigh.

The teasing was never gonna end.

The shoot went uneventful other than the massive reel of bloopers we had every time Whitney made of fun of Maude and I. Sometimes it was all in good humour - other jokes seemed slightly salty. She had a boyfriend of her own though, so I shrugged off any suspicions of jealousy or anger as a joke taken too far. I was probably just being paranoid.

* * *

Maude

* * *

"So." Bree began. I was currently picking through a small chicken caesar salad. She raised one eyebrow at me. She put down her utensils, and put both her palms out facing each other about an inch apart. She began moving her hands away from each other.

"Just say when."

A few seconds passed.

"You know what I'm talking about, right?" Some uncertainty in her voice. I nodded.

"No way." I gave her a sassy look.

...

"When." I finally replied.

A short silence.

"Really?!"

"Really."

 _So sorry about the long wait, and the fact this chapter isn't extravagant! I hope you all enjoyed regardless. Hopefully I'll see you guys soon (no promises, school is hectic!) but long live Smaude! See you guys on the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

Mid Way Through August

* * *

Sam

* * *

Time had passed. Maude and I had continued dating through the Summer. We had been separated recently; our schedules tended to clash - her working on the red carpet and weekend movie premiers while I was living the 9 to 5 at Nerd. I hadn't treated Maude to anything special recently over the past three months and I thought it was about time we spent a weekend together just chilling out. She had her hair down, and despite how gorgeous she looked she still managed to pester me.

"Come on babe, you still won't tell me where we are going?" Maude's whiny voice was funny.

"Noooooooooope." I answered back. I couldn't wait for her to see what I had in-store.

"You've made me take a weekend off work and for all I know you're breaking up with me." Despite her jokey tone I could hear an insecurity beneath her words. We hadn't had much time together, and while she may have thought we were growing apart I was just really glad and excited to spend time with her.

"I'm not breaking up with you." Even with my eyes on the road and my hands on the wheel I could almost feel the tension in her shoulders release as she relaxed her posture. A metaphorical weight off her shoulders.

The highway looked the same at this point, but I was watching for the exit.

"Sam is my boyfriend, Sam is my boyfriend and I've got mushroo-"

Her 'wonderful' singing was cut out by me blasting the radio.

"Hey! Do not drown the Maudio out!" She shouted at me.

"Sorry babe, I've just heard that song from you about a gazillion times."

"And you can listen to it a gazillion more once that record company gets back to Steve and I."

I briefly considered ripping the CD Player out of my car. And the radio. And the media system. And cutting the AUX Cord. Maybe I'd just buy a tandem bicycle and delete my iTunes account.

"It's okay babe, I prefer the acoustic." Wrong answer, apparently, as she continued her melody.

I saw my exit and pulled towards it slowly. Maude's eyes peaked up.

"So where are we going?"

"Put on the blindfold." Is all I said to her. I was so freakin' excited to show her my present. There was more green foliage on the sides as I pulled into the toll booth to pay for our entrance and parking.

I walked Maude slowly out and past everything else until we reached the landmark I was looking for.

I removed the blind fold and instead covered her eyes with my hands.

"Welcome," I spoke with a slight bravado, "To Universal Studios!" Lifting my hands up and letting her stare directly at the spinning globe which was lettered with Universal all the way round.

She slowly turned back to me.

"Babe." She said. As if in slow motion, her face went from completely confused, to astonish, to a humongous grin plastered across her face stretching from cheek to cheek.

"Babe, babe, babe!" She started hopping up and down until she jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my back. She stayed suspended for a moment before hopping off with a wild look of bewilderment found on a four year olds child's face. The clear sky and perfect weather rounded off the day. It was a perfect scene to learn about the world of witchcraft and wizardry.

"First stop," I said to her, "Harry Potter World!" She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me towards the train we needed to get on.

* * *

Maude

* * *

Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god.

Oh, my, god.

Sam is my friend. Sam is the bestest friend. Sam is gonna have the bestest time of his life when we get back. I'd make sure of that.

But first, Harry Potter awaits. Sam must have had an unending wallet of nuts, sickles and galleons because he paid for everything without a slight hesitation.

Two butter beers, a Gryffindor cape and matching scarf, two wands (one for each of us) and fast tracks to every ride imaginable, before purchasing even more Harry Potter merch for the both of us.

We spent plenty of time just exploring and viewing all the shows and characters.

I then, of course, complied with his request of once we finished absolutely everything here we go back and see the other attractions, but I was too star struck to pay attention as my mind was being blown away.

More merch, more snacks (Sam bought me a turkey leg the size of my thigh) and an entire tour of the park, combined with a frenzy of pictures to the point where my phone was too full of storage, so I had to upload photos to the cloud and delete them just to fit in more with Sam.

The day in the park was unfortunately coming to an end. We sat in a patch of grass, eating away in comfortable silence, just people watching together. I felt a tear slip last my cheek.

"Maude?" Sam came and wrapped his hands round my back and pulled me in tightly. "What's wrong?"

"I owe you so much." I choked out. I was crying silently, tears just following one another. I wiped underneath one eye to try and stop my mascara from being ruined.

"You owe me nothing. This stuff is the stuff I wanted to do for you. You never asked me once."

"That's why I owe you so much," I turned to face him. "No one has ever paid so much attention to me, and just cared so much."

"Then I'm lucky I was the one to do it." He pecked me on the cheek and lay down flat on the ground, allowing my head to rest against his chest.

I loved him. But now wasn't right time. I knew I did, but now wasn't the right time.

* * *

Sam

* * *

I loved her. It was too soon to make a statement, so I bottled it up. It would come out sooner or later; but until then I kept her close to me where I could love her without having to say it.

"The days not over anyway." I remembered my other plans for tonight.

"What do you mean?" Her voice had returned to normal.

"I told you to pack an overnight bag. We'll swing by the hotel on the way back so I can park and you can freshen up."

She had a quizzical expression but I knew she'd love this.

The park was closing as we left so there was a slight delay as traffic was busy trying to get back on the Freeway. The hotel I had booked was a 5 minute walk away from our destination for the night, and only a ten minute drive here, unfortunately elongated by the rush, giving Maude more time to pester me.

"I hate it when you keep secrets." She made a pouty face at me.

"Patience, young Padawan."

"Don't use Star Wars against me Sammy." She pointed her finger at me in a very motherly tone, using that nickname I despised so much.

We pulled up to the hotel. It was fairly nice; it wasn't the most glorious building made out of marble, but it would do for a night.

The receptionist was extremely kind to us - maybe slightly due to Maude's trickery.

"And you're checking in Mr Bashor. Celebrating anything tonight?"

I opened my mouth to answer nothing, but Maude interrupted me.

"It's our anniversary."

"Oh wow, Mam, Sir, please just give me a minute." She picked up the phone and rang someone quickly. They seemed to have a brief conversation that I didn't care to try and listen in on. She hung up and turned back to face us.

"Well, seeing as our Honey Moon suite in completely empty for the next two nights, I'm willing to offer the both of you it for no extra charge, as well as a complementary bottle of something special to celebrate the occasion."

"That would be wonderful, wow, thank you so much." Maude and I expressed our gratitude.

"It's no problem. It's the top floor - I hope you don't mind, though, it has a rather unconventional balcony opposite." She winked at us and gave us courteous nod as we left for the lifts.

We got in the elevator to go up to the top floor.

"It's not nice to lie to people Maude. I'll let it go since it turned out well this time."

"I wasn't lying. It's been exactly three months!"

I sighed as she grinned happily at me. Her smile lit up the box.

We unlocked the door to the suite to find a large room, mainly in red and pink with dimmed lighting and several complementary goods. Bath robes, towels, a bottle of champagne, a box of chocolate, Egyptian cotton sheets, the whole nine yards - and an extra inch to top it off.

"Where's this balcony then?" Maude asked as she opened the door.

Outside was a small wooden decking suspended above the balcony below. In the middle however, was a medium size infinity pool with bubble and heat controls, with a perfect view over the skyline of LA.

There were various warning signs but we were adults and knew not to take such a delicate things as a joke.

It was now 6:30 and we didn't really have to leave until half gave us plenty of time to chill out.

"Maude, we've got more than an hour if you want to go shower and freshen up." She nodded and dragged me along with her.

I could only follow with a smirk on my face.

* * *

Maude

* * *

About 45 minutes later we finished up.

Showering, that is.

We both got ready and Sam told me the dress code was "casual-nice" so I whipped up a red dress and a short pair of brown boots with a heel, accompanied by a leather jacket.

Sam opted for black jeans and an untucked light pink shirt, and a pair of sneakers to complete the outfit. I could feel his eyes glued to me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked him, half curious and half sexy.

"I'm admiring." He then took a deep breath which sounded like an infatuated sigh. Like a love sick dog, I giggled to myself. I couldn't help but be happy about it.

"Come on, let's go." He motioned me and we began walking down the street of the hotel.

"We'll be back by 11," He told me, "Enough time to grab that bottle of Cham-pan-ya and chill in that infinity pool for a bit, huh?"

"Just like the hot tub before."

He gave me knowing eyes as we stopped at our destination. I looked up to a neon purple sign that glowed. It spelt out 'Pyro's' and I could only assume this was a bar or strip club.

It was something much cooler. We walked down about twenty steps till we reached the door. Sam creaked it open and we were thrown into a lively atmosphere of nostalgia and fun.

Pinball machines. Pool tables. Air hockey. Motorbike racers. Pac Man. Alien. Claw Machines. Murder Death 3. Dance Dance Revolution.

I was in a video game bar. And when Sam opened a tab and told me to go wild, I was transported to heaven.

We spent hours just playing games and hanging out. I honestly couldn't have asked for a better date. In between the stresses of the Los Angeles life I remember why I came here; to have fun. I hadn't laughed this hard or had such a good time in weeks. And I was glad it was here with Sam.

Several drinks, several games and several Sam losses later we stumbled out of the bar together and back towards our hotel.

"That was awesome Sam!" I gave him a big hug and felt his chest warmth against my head in contrast with the slight chill in the night.

"It was pretty cool, wasn't it?" In Sam's right hand he carried a bag full of stuffed toys we had both won.

Though, admittedly, Sam was a lot better at beating the system than I was. It was rigged anyways.

We had collectively an assortment of things; Sam had won himself an iPod nano and watch, but he had won me a large pink stuffed elephant, a banana giving a thumbs up and a giraffe with a lovely smily face. I had won a small gorilla, aptly named Harambe. I'd save him for later when I needed the dicks out. Metaphorically, of course. We also had an assortment of pretty cool key rings.

"Come on, let's get back quick - that pool sounds real tempting right about now and I know you like champagne." Sam smirked and pulled me along the path quicker.

Our elevator ride up to our room was nothing short of passionate; we kept it PG (since Sam did point out the CCTV camera...) but we quickly hurried into the hotel room together, Sam slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Sam

* * *

I had not anticipated a jacuzzi, and neither had she.

But with enough bubbles and heat, it was almost like we weren't completely naked in front of each other in a hot tub.

The bubbles almost comically covered her chest while leaving mine exposed, as everything else was hidden underneath a layer of thick foam. We both rested on the lip of the pool, overlooking the sky line.

The first five minutes were made of an awkward silence. Maude and I had been naked in front of each other before we were dating and after, but usually we were... preoccupied, and didn't have time to think things through. Over time however, the silence grew comfortable as I began playing with her wet hair (hair, on her head, dammit) and we began conversation.

I honestly couldn't tell you how long we were there for. There was no measure of time, and soon enough I was certain that hours had flown past. I was completely relaxed, and slightly tipsy, but in a state of pure harmony.

The endless night sky eventually did come to an end, but we weren't there to see it. Only at the first light of dawn did we decide that we had been here long enough, and the empty bottle of champagne and discarded box of treats was probably a helpful indicator. I was pretty darn tired, probably too tired to be self conscious in front of Maude as I helped her out of the pool.

Or too drunk.

"Sammy, babe, I'm gonna quickly wash the chlorine out of my hair before I go to bed." I nodded to her, and slapped her ass as she made her way through the bathroom door, her replying with a high pitched yell and a playful smack on the arm. I did follow her in, just for the sake of brushing my teeth, and quickly left for her to attend to her own business. I grabbed a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs from my overnight bag and popped them on before collapsing onto the large mattress. I plugged my phone in to the wall to let it charge as I scrolled through my Twitter feed. I could have passed out there and then but I made the decision to wait for Maude to get out of the bathroom so I could cuddle her before catching some shuteye.

There was one thing I didn't expect though.

"Oh Sammmmmmy..." I heard Maude's voice call over to me.

"Yes darl-" My words were interrupted with the sound of my jaw hitting the floor.

I'm not sure what the one thing I didn't expect was though; whether it was the matching lacy white underwear and bra, the matching sexy stockings with a large silk bow on each leg, or the lustful expression on her face accompanied with her biting her lip, I was certainly taken aback. She turned off the lights to the room where I could only see a few feet in front of me, her blonde hair acting as a beacon in the darkness.

She strut her way to the bedside table, maintaining eye contact, grabbed the white, fancy, foot long matches the hotel provided, struck it against the box and began lighting candles. She had lit two, to the point where I could maker facial features out perfectly again, and spoke once more.

"You know bunny," She spoke seductively and lit a third candle.

"I had such a great time tonight." Her voice was almost dripping with desire, and the fourth candle caught fire.

"And I really just want to say I _really_ appreciated you taking care of me." The fifth and final candle became ablaze.

She walked around the bed closing the draping curtain which shielded us from the outside world, the low dimmed light from the candles the only thing illuminating us, besides the match that was quickly running out of time in her hand.

She climbed into the bed with me, and looked me straight in the eye.

"And I just wanted," She blew out the match just before it reached her finger tips.

"To repay you." She whispered out, followed by a devilish grin.

There was a 0.00001 second decision where I was making up my mind between getting a Good Nights Rest or getting a Good Garrett's Lay.

The cuddling could wait.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! And as always, leave a review :)


End file.
